


The story of Trevelyan Trevelyan

by frostedprince



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Affably Evil (Arc 2), Being Evil Is Cool (Arc 2), Being Good Sucks, Canon Divergence (Arc 2), Character Development, Cullen's Dog is Always Loyal (Arc 2), Cullen's Quest to Rescue Trevelyan (Arc 2), Denial of Feelings, Explicit Sexual Content, Humor, Jerk With A Heart of Gold, Jerkass Facade, Knight in Sour Armour, M/M, Master Seducer Awkward Romantic, Refusing to Fall in Love, Romance, Seduction, Spoilt Youngest Child, The Snark Knight, This Is Why Cullen Loves Dogs, Trevelyan Will Turn Good for Cullen. Probably. (Arc 2), Trevelyan: Will you PLEASE stop calling me 'pup' and 'dog'! (Arc 2), Tsunderes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-20 05:47:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 20,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4775930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostedprince/pseuds/frostedprince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><br/>Trevelyan is a snarky, obnoxious playboy who cares more about who he beds, than saving the world. No-one has ever managed to resist his charms, so when a routine seduction plan on his Commander goes awry, he finds himself at a loss, discovering what love is for the first time…</p>
<p> <br/><em>Second Arc:</em> Trevelyan’s bark proves to be far bigger than his bite when he willingly sacrifices himself at Haven. Yet, what happens in the aftermath, when he stumbles through the blizzard, meeting Samson instead of Cullen...?</p>
<p>Chapter 13: Cullen's Story: <em>Cullen remembers a time when Trevelyan prepared a meal for him, a meal that looked as though it had been vomited out of the mouth of a mabari. </em></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The End of The World

**Author's Note:**

> Arc 1: (Chapters 1-5) Trevelyan is a massive jerk who doesn't give a toss about anyone. Yet, throughout his journey, he starts to mellow, and his friends slowly start to see the true young man beneath all his bark. 
> 
> Arc 2: (Chapters 6-?) Trevelyan proves he wasn't a jerk after all, when he faces Corypheus alone at Haven's end. Yet what happens in the aftermath, when he runs into Samson, instead of Cullen?

Trevelyan gave a groan as he lifted his head from the cold, stone floor. Wait. There was something about this that didn’t feel right. It wasn’t the manacles digging into his wrists, nor the dim light of the prison cell. It was the fact that his ass didn’t feel sore.

 

Hopefully, whoever brought him to this elaborate sex dungeon would return soon. Trevelyan was a little surprised he was in such a chamber. He’d thought he’d given up this fetish the first time he tried it. He was the type who preferred his hands being free to do other things. He supposed that given how drunk he must’ve been the previous evening, this predicament wasn’t an unexpected one.

 

He was the pup of the Trevelyan family litter, whose father found it amusing to call their son ‘Trevelyan’ by his first name as well. "Trevelyan Trevelyan," His mother mused. "What an utterly absurd yet appropriate name!". Trevelyan assumed he got his poor drinking habits from her side.

 

He blinked in the dim light, wondering how much longer he would have to wait here. He hoped it wasn’t some portly fellow, those definitely weren’t his type.

 

He noticed a rather nervous looking guard standing a few feet away. The fellow had light tanned skin and dark hair. He also had that look in his eyes that Trevelyan knew all too well. This was the type of guy that was undecided as to whether he should confess his feelings to some girl he’d long pined for. This was also the type of guy that Trevelyan enjoyed seducing as well.

 

Despite the cumbersome manacles around his wrists, Trevelyan slicked his fingers through his regal, auburn hair. The girls tended to say that his bright green eyes and playful smile, made him seem rather angelic. What they didn’t know, was that it was only one of several looks he’d used to seduce his partners. He’d found the women of the Free Marches a little too easy. He only needed to nod, smile a few times and say "I’m here for you" to get them lusting after him… Not that he was into women of course. Accidentally walking into his mother’s chambers whilst she was bathing had scarred him for life.

 

No, Trevelyan was only interested in men. The rough touches, the moans, the feeling when their cocks rubbed against one another was what he sought.

 

Now...what type of look should he go for with this guard…perhaps the grateful, _‘I’ve never had sex before, and you’re my saviour’_ look would do.

 

“Argh!” Trevelyan shouted in fake pain as he clutched at his side. As expected, the guard came rushing over to him in concern.

 

“By the Maker!” The other man huffed. “Are you alright?”

 

Trevelyan gave the dark haired man a grateful smile. Staring into his eyes, he could see that he was definitely the virgin, _‘I’m saving myself for my true love’_ type. He looked about the same age as he was, and if they were in an inn, he would be the type of fellow Trevelyan would seduce anyway.

 

“I should be,” Trevelyan replied, his grateful smile still present. “…once I have you inside of me,”

 

“W-What?” The guard spluttered, his eyes widening in surprise. Trevelyan didn’t give him the chance to resist, for he quickly drew the guard in for a lust-filled kiss. There was surprised resistance at first, though the moment the auburn haired man’s tongue began lapping over the other man’s, it stopped. The lust was proving far too much for the guard. He was supposed to be confessing his feelings for the vendor’s daughter today. Instead, he was now kissing this prisoner with much ferocity as his hands began to grope the younger man’s body. It wasn’t his fault the prisoner was so attractive. He felt his cock instantly becoming erect, before the prisoner’s hand brushed against his contained manhood, causing him to moan in immense pleasure.

 

Yet before any clothes could come off, the door swung opened and Seeker Cassandra strode in.

 

Trevelyan was not amused when the guard stopped kissing him. Instead, he looked up to see a…woman...(?) towering over him. Wait. No. She wasn’t his captor was she? Surely not! ...Though given how drunk he might’ve been the night before, it was _possible_ to confuse this…woman...(?) with a man. Given her stance and the way she was scowling at him, she didn’t seem the type to be interested in men. The red headed cloaked woman behind her quickly confirmed his suspicions. Obviously these two women were lovers. Yet, what were they doing here? Oh no. This wasn’t another of those orgies was it? He hated those sort of things.

 

The guard quickly pulled away from him, his cheeks burning as he muttered an apology before returning to his post.

 

The dark haired woman raised an eyebrow at the action, before she turned to Trevelyan, scowling like his old, drunk nan once did.

 

“Bad dog!” The dark haired woman said. Wait. No. She said something about the conclave being destroyed, and everyone being dead.

 

“Dead?” Trevelyan repeated. Sucks to be them he supposed.

 

“Explain this!” The woman barked as she roughly grabbed his hand.

 

“Holy shit!” Trevelyan shouted, his eyes widening in surprise as an eerie green light radiated from his palm.

 

“Explain!”

 

“Did you not just hear me say ‘holy shit’?” Trevelyan snapped. “Does it look like I know what the fuck is going on?”

 

“You’re lying!” The woman replied, raising a hand to slap him. The red headed woman behind her intervened however.

 

“No Cassandra! We need him!”

 

Trevelyan wasn’t sure what to make of the situation. Given how these women were playing good Templar bad Templar, a part of him thought it was some kinky roleplay, and yet the mark on his hand made him think otherwise.

 

After discussing with one another for a while, the dark haired woman turned back to face him.

 

“Perhaps it would be easier to show you,” She sighed.

 

Oh. This _was_ some kinky roleplay then. Trevelyan was ready to tell the woman that he wasn’t into women, but she grabbed him by the arm and led him outside before he could do so.

 

“Your hands are quite soft for a lesbian,” He commented.

 

“What did you say?” The woman turned to him with a menacing look.

 

“I said your hands are quite soft for a thespian,” He replied.

 

“Oh. Uh. Well then,”

 

Trevelyan rolled his eyes. “Open your ears next time, you lesbian,”

 

The woman was not amused, but she refrained herself from speaking further as she pointed to a gaping hole in the sky.

 

“There. We call it the breach,”

 

Trevelyan felt a surge of energy erupt from his hand, causing him to yelp in pain as he fell to his knees. What the fuck was this shit?!

 

“Each time the breach expands, your mark spreads…and it is killing you,” The dark haired woman explained.

 

‘Thanks for stating the obvious,’ Trevelyan thought as he gasped for breath. It felt as though a giant hand had grasped his lungs and squeezed tightly.

 

“It may be the key to stopping this…” The woman said.

 

“I… _suppose_ I can help,” Trevelyan replied. Those were four words that would never have left his lips in that order. His stupid brothers were the ones gallivanting around rescuing maidens from towers, he was the one his father’s advisors would dob in for being found naked in the inn. Of course, his father would just wave it off with a laugh, saying ‘That’s my pup,’ yet now didn’t seem the most appropriate time to be thinking about his father’s poor parenting... it was about getting this lesbian to trust him.

 

“Then…”

 

“Yes, but can you please free me from these manacles? I would like a moment to collect my thoughts before we move on,”

 

“Of course,” She replied, sounding strangely understanding. The woman unlocked his chains and Trevelyan stretched out his wrists once more.

 

“Could I have a moment alone in the chamber before we set off?”

 

It appeared that the lesbian did have a heart after all, for Trevelyan could see the compassion in her eyes. “Please do not take too long, we should set out as soon as possible,”

 

She turned back to the chamber inside. “Guard!” She barked. “The prisoner would like a moment alone to-”

 

“Oh, that won’t be necessary,” Trevelyan replied as he strode back into the chamber. “I will need him to help me collect my thoughts,”

 

A stunned Cassandra stood there in confusion as Trevelyan slammed the door in her face. Trevelyan leaned against it for a moment, shutting his eyes and exhaling a sigh of relief. So the world was officially screwed. Oh well, at least he’d get one last good fuck in.

 

The green eyed man turned to the guard nervously staring at him. Though the latter didn’t know it, within a couple of minutes, his seed would be coating Trevelyan’s sweet hole…

 

 


	2. The Snarkiest Knight in the Land

  
Cassandra trudged along the banks of snow vacantly, as the prisoner, Varric and Solas were following her to the rest of the troops. Though she tried to forget the sounds she heard from the chambers at base, she couldn’t erase them from her memories...  
  
  
“Oh fuck, yeah, that’s what I wanted,” The prisoner shouted.  
  
  
“I couldn’t give a shit about that girl anymore now that I have you,” The guard growled.  
  
  
“She would never have let you fuck her this hard anyway,” The prisoner replied.  
  
  
“I could go even harder,”  
  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
  
“Yeah,” came another growl.  
  
  
Then a scream of ecstasy followed…  
  
  
Cassandra shivered at the thought. It wasn’t two men making rough love that bothered her, it was the fact that she found herself _enjoying_ listening to it as she stood there. When the prisoner emerged from the chamber, he looked like a virgin Chantry boy, who'd just finished saying his morning prayers, instead of being rammed hard by a guard.  
  
  
“So what’s it like being a midget?” The prisoner asked Varric.  
  
  
“I’m not a midget,” Varric growled. “I’m a dwarf,”  
  
  
“Please,” Trevelyan scoffed. “We all know dwarves were originally midgets who couldn’t get any actions, so they fled underground where they mated with one another, and ensured the rest of their children were midgets too,”  
  
  
“Oh, the ignorance of youths these days,” Varric sighed.  
  
  
“Whatever midget,” Trevelyan dismissed, rolling his eyes. “Solen?” He asked, turning to the elf beside him.  
  
  
“It’s Solas,” The elf replied.  
  
  
“I just said that,"  
  
  
“You said-”  
  
  
“Why must you all pick on me?!” Trevelyan shouted abruptly, turning on his three companions with a scowl. “Is it because I have green eyes? Green like the breach? Is that it?”  
  
  
“No,” The elf replied in shock. “I didn’t mean to upset you,”  
  
  
Trevelyan just crossed his arms and turned his face away, pouting as he did so. “Hmph,” He replied.  
  
  
Cassandra, Varric and Solas just stared at one another, unsure of what to do.  
  
  
“I uh…am sorry kiddo,” Varric said first, sounding more confused rather than sincere.  
  
  
“I too apologise,” Solas added.  
  
  
They both turned to Cassandra, urging her to reply.  
  
  
“I…uh…” The Seeker fumbled, unsure of what she should be apologising for. “Apologise,”  
  
  
Trevelyan turned back to them with a broad smile.  
  
  
“That wasn’t so hard was it?”  
  
  
The sound of battle interrupted them, and Cassandra turned to see that they were nearing their destination. Commander Cullen lay ahead with the soldiers.  
  
  
A rift was present overhead as the foursome arrived. The soldiers stationed there were battling with monsters that had emerged from it, though it appeared that they were being quickly overwhelmed.  
  
  
“They need aid!” Cassandra shouted.  
  
  
“No shit,” Trevelyan muttered under his breath, rolling his eyes, before readying his sword.  
  
  
He dashed in, raising it high, before bringing it down upon one of the monster’s limbs, causing its arm to fall to the earth when the blade struck. He swung again, this time in a wide arc, splitting the creature into two.  
  
  
_‘Why didn’t I do that to begin with? Shit, I’m an idiot,’_  
  
  
The young man continued his attack on another of the creatures, felling it, before he raised the mark in the air, drawing the energy of the rift towards him, before it sealed itself with a tremor.  
  
  
He scoffed when he noticed Solen was lying on the ground, useless as always.  
  
  
“Solen, why are you on the ground?” He asked, as he reached out a helpful hand.  
  
  
“You punched me with the back of your hand when you swung at-”  
  
  
“I really don’t give a shit Solen,” Trevelyan replied, as he lifted up the elf.  
  
  
“Sealed as before,” The elf mused in surprise. “It appears that you’re becoming quite proficient at this,”  
  
  
“Why are you still talking?” Trevelyan barked. “I said I didn’t care,”  
  
  
A blonde warrior turned to Cassandra.  
  
  
“Lady Cassandra, you managed to close the rift? Well done,”  
  
  
“Do not congratulate me Commander,” Cassandra replied. “This is the prisoner’s doing,”  
  
  
‘I have a name you stupid bitch,’ Trevelyan growled to himself.  
  
  
“It is?” The blonde said, turning to him. “I hope they’re right about you. We lost a lot of people getting you here,”  
  
  
“Yes, because this whole plan was _my_ idea,” Trevelyan rolled his eyes. “You essentially browbeat me into being here, and now you’re putting the blame of your decisions onto me?!”  
  
  
“He didn’t mean it like that kiddo,” Varric replied, not wanting to see the young man throw yet another temper tantrum.  
  
  
“Who is this guy anyway?” Trevelyan asked with a scowl.  
  
  
“This is Commander Cullen, he used to serve as Knight-Commander for Kirkwall,” Cassandra explained. “I have enlisted his aid for-”  
  
  
“Great,” Trevelyan scoffed. “So now we have a lesbian-”  
  
  
“What?” Cassandra replied.  
  
  
“A midget,”  
  
  
“Hey!” Varric yelped.  
  
  
“A useless elf,”  
  
  
“Useless?” Solas repeated with wide eyes.  
  
  
“And now a pedophile,” Trevelyan concluded, gesturing at Cullen.  
  
  
“A pedophile?” Cullen repeated.  
  
  
“I saw the way you were staring at me,” Trevelyan replied. “You want me, don’t you?”  
  
  
“Excuse me?”  
  
  
Trevelyan didn’t want to admit it, but this blonde pedophile was just his type. He reminded him of a general in his father’s army. The fellow was seven years his senior, and also had blonde hair, though he had blue eyes rather than this pedophile’s brown. The general was a gifted swordsman, and was promoted to his rank at the age of 26. He wasn’t easygoing like Trevelyan’s father however, even when he was a youth. Trevelyan remembered when he was a kid, he had lifted the skirts of all the maids as part of his fun run through the estate. The future general wasn’t keen on his behaviour, and punished him by spanking him until tears were flowing and he was sobbing his apology.  
  
  
Trevelyan got his revenge however. When he was twenty, he ended up seducing the general, and they had the most rough and wildest sex imaginable.  
  
  
The wet kisses as their tongues danced around one another, as the general held him against a wall, his cock firmly inside, thrusting at a rhythmic pace had been one of the most pleasurable experiences he’d ever had.  
  
  
“I’ve always wanted to fuck you Trevelyan,” The general whispered in panted breath.  
  
  
“I’ve wanted you inside me since the first time we met,”  
  
  
“You were eleven…”  
  
  
“So?”  
  
  
“That’s what’s called pedophilia…”  
  
  
“It’s a good thing I’m old enough now then,” Trevelyan grinned. It was quickly wiped off his face with a particularly hard thrust. He shut his eyes and let out a groan of pleasure.  
  
  
“Don't worry. You’re all mine now pup,”  
  
  
Unfortunately, being sent to the conclave meant he couldn’t have his ass filled full-time by the general anymore. Trevelyan didn’t even see the point in the proceedings. It didn’t take a genius to figure out that the best point to start a full scale war, was to attack the one place that had gathered the most important leaders for peace talks. Seriously, who thought this shit was a good idea?! Weren’t the leaders of Thedas supposed to be…hmm…smart?!  
  
  
Whatever. He was here now. Standing in front of this brown eyed pedophile.  
  
  
Trevelyan knew what he wanted. He would get this man into bed.  
  
  
Given this fellow used to be a Knight-Commander, he needed to change tact however. He needed to tone it down.  
  
  
“I’m sorry Commander, I spoke in jest,” He said with a rather innocent smile. “I didn’t mean to cause you offense. I’m the youngest of the Trevelyan line, so I’m not as tactful as my brothers. Please forgive me if I have caused you discomfort,”  
  
  
His fellow companions stared at him in shock, their mouths hanging open at his politeness. Varric looked as though he'd swallowed a sword.  
  
  
“Oh,” Cullen replied, looking slightly flustered. “I suppose no harm has been done,”  
  
  
‘That's it…’ Trevelyan grinned. Soon, Cullen would be pinning him against his bed, struggling to remove his belt, then-  
  
  
“We must continue to the breach,” Cassandra interrupted.  
  
  
Trevelyan just sighed. Somebody really needed to slap her. He half-hoped that one of the demons they’d face would do so.

 


	3. In Loud Whispers

 

Trevelyan sighed as he picked up yet another red lyrium shard. What number was this now? 5? 6? Who knew anymore. Why couldn’t they just carve out the shards from the lyrium growing on the wall? What was honestly the difference?

 

“Why are we doing this again?” He asked the moustached man behind him.

 

“We need the shards to unlock the-”

 

“Whatever. I really don’t care,”

 

“We should now be able to unlock the door to the throne room,”

 

“Perhaps we best be moving Trev-” Solas started.

 

“Solen, nobody asked you anything,” Trevelyan barked. Geez. The elf was as annoying here as he was in their present timeline. You’d think the red lyrium would’ve made him less of a bore, but no.

 

With a sigh, the young man's thoughts momentarily turned to the blonde Commander he’d been trying to seduce.

 

Trevelyan had played his trump card, which was sobbing pathetically on Cullen’s shoulder about how much he missed his family, but that only led to the Commander hugging him, whispering caring words, before the blonde gently kissed him. It wasn’t the kind of kiss he expected. It wasn’t one of desire or lust, it felt… _different_. It wasn’t something he was used to. It couldn’t be love could it? No. Of course not! How absurd. The guy was a stupid, dorky kind of fellow. Not the type Trevelyan could ever fall for…not that he ever knew what love was to begin with...

 

He really needed to get a grip.

 

He needed to get out of this mess, so that he could make it quite clear to Cullen that he didn't give a toss about him.

 

“I believe the throne room is in this direction,” The Tevinter indicated.

 

“Let’s get this over with then,” Trevelyan sighed.

*

 

“Well, Leliana,” Trevelyan said, as he undid her chains. “You’ve sure aged terribly,” Shit. He was supposed to say that part in his head. He backed away, unsure of whether the Spymaster would twist his neck like she did with her torturer. 

 

Trevelyan wanted to ask her if Cullen had, uh thought about him. It was a joke of course. He didn’t care what that blonde dork thought. Mostly. A little. Somewhat. All the time... Yet, the scowl on the Spymaster’s face told him it was not the most appropriate time to ask such a question. Perhaps later, when she seemed less consumed by rage.

 

“Do you have weapons?” Leliana asked.

 

“Yes?” The young man responded.

 

“Good,” Leliana replied, before marching towards a chest beside the door and extracting a bow and a quiver of arrows from it. How a long bow managed to fit in the space, he’d never know. He’d long given up trying to make sense of anything when he had to find five lyrium shards to open a door. Why five? And why lyrium shards? Did the inventor never heard of something called…hmm…A KEY?!

 

Trevelyan turned back to his party, wary of the glint of fury in the Spymaster’s eyes. Was it… _wise_ to trust her with a weapon? She could snap at any moment and turn on them. Hmm... he’d just have to make sure he kept a fair distance from this potential psycho. 

 

*

 

When they entered Alexius’ chambers, Trevelyan was gleeful that the mage had his back turned to them. With a few steps, he could thrust his sword into the idiot’s back and end all of this shit.

 

Of course, Dorian, being the attention seeking whore he was, decided to ruin this plan by spouting forth dribble about whether Alexius’ actions had been ‘worth it’ and the ‘misery’ it had wrought. It went on and on, though Trevelyan had tuned out after the second sentence. 

 

He came too when he noticed Leliana sneaking up behind Alexius’ boy. Oh. That kid was still alive? So he had been right after all. Alexius _did_   have some twisted incestuous relationship with his son! Why else would he keep him alive? Hang on a minute... Didn’t Dorian have a relationship with him as well? Eh. Given the kid was dying of some terminal illness, it was understandable why he was whoring his ass out to everyone.

 

So what was all of this then? Was Dorian trying to win back his lover by breaking off this weird father-son relationship? Did the concept of blood is thicker than water mean nothing to that dumb Tevinter?

 

Oh well, none of that mattered now, given that the Spymaster had just slit his throat. Trevelyan knew it had been stupid to entrust that dumb bitch with a weapon. She’d just lost them their main bargaining tool! How in Thedas did she ever earn the title of _Spymaster_?! Perhaps if Josephine the negotiator was here, it would’ve turned out different. Nah. Josephine and her useless quill would’ve been one of the first to die in this timeline.

 

Trevelyan sighed as Alexius shouted in rage, his staff swirling with power. Why did these people always have to make his life so much more difficult...?

 

***

Trevelyan was shouting at Solas when he returned to Haven.

 

“Why did you put a barrier around Dorian instead of me, Solen? Do you hate me or something?” The green eyed man scowled.

 

“B-But I wasn’t even present in that timel-”

 

“Shut up Solen!” Trevelyan barked. “You _do_ hate me don’t you? You can’t stand me, and given everything I’ve done to try and be friends with you, this is what I get in return?!”

 

“Please Trevelyan, I-I’m sorry,” The elf spluttered.

 

In truth, Trevelyan wasn't even mad about that. He was pissed that Solas had _almost_ been hit by one of Alexius' spells. He literally had to push the elf to the ground to avoid the attack. Of course, he couldn't tell Solas that. That would give him the impression that he cared about him. Which of course, was stupid, because he didn't. The elf was utterly useless.

 

Trevelyan was about to pout, but he was stalled when noticed his blonde Commander striding towards him with a rather stupid grin on his face.

 

“I’d heard you returned safely,” Cullen said as he drew the younger man into a hug.

 

Trevelyan’s eyes widened in shock, as he face was forced into Cullen’s shoulder. He felt the blonde’s arms wrap themselves around his back, holding him tightly. The younger man’s cheeks were burning now. Just who did this idiot think he was?!

 

Trevelyan was about to push the man off him, but Cullen was quicker, having pulled back, raising a gentle hand to his jaw, and drawing him into a soft kiss.

 

It was that same feeling again. His heart was fluttering in his chest, as their lips met one another. A part of him wanted to melt in Cullen’s arms. Then he remembered he _wasn’t_ in love with this stupid jerk and pulled back.

 

Cullen was still smiling at him, as stupid as ever, as he stroked the younger man’s cheek with his thumb.

 

“I missed you, pup,” the blonde said lovingly.

 

Trevelyan gave an internal groan. This was bad. This blonde idiot was now playing the seduction game better than he was. He wasn’t going to fall for it. He was Trevelyan Trevelyan. Youngest son of house Trevelyan. He swore on his family name, he was _never_ going to fall in love.

 

 


	4. Sidequesting for Love

 

Trevelyan gave a wistful sigh as he stared out of a window in Haven's War Chamber. Why hadn’t he managed to bed Cullen yet? The blonde idiot was clearly infatuated with him, always holding him tenderly and calling him ‘pup’ in that affectionate way. Was it was because he’d feared what would happen once they were done? That he would lose these…feelings he had for Cullen? No. It was stupid. He didn’t have feelings for his Commander. He didn’t care for anyone in that way.

 

“Herald, perhaps you should return to the Hinterlands and gather supplies given that the mages have now sided with us,” Josephine interrupted.

 

“No thanks,” Trevelyan replied with a bored sigh.

 

“P-Pardon?”

 

“I really don't want to,”

 

“But we don't have sufficient shelter,” Cullen added.

 

“Oh well then,” Trevelyan shrugged without even a hint of concern.

 

“Herald, how you be so… _crass_  about this?” Josephine questioned.

 

“You’re one to talk, Lady Montilyet,” Trevelyan scoffed.

 

“What?” Josephine asked in confusion. Trevelyan responded by striding over to her and ripping her book from her hands.

 

“Herald! What are you doing?!” Josephine shrieked, eyes wide as Trevelyan flipped through the pages. His eyes lit up when he found what he was after.

 

“ _Cullen forced Trevelyan to his knees, where the younger man eagerly took his Commander’s cock_ ,” Trevelyan read.

 

“Please!” Josephine shrieked as she snatched back her book. Her cheeks burned furiously. “I-I am sorry for such things,”

 

Cullen just watched in opened mouth horror. Leliana meanwhile, didn’t seem at all surprised.

 

“There’s no need to apologise Lady Montilyet,” Trevelyan said casually. “In fact, you’ve given me an idea,”

 

“An idea?” Josephine asked pensively.

 

“I will go on this scavenging expedition,” Trevelyan said. “…On the condition that Cullen will sleep with me on my return,”

 

“WHAT?!” Cullen shouted, eyes wide.

 

“I think it’s only fair,” Trevelyan shrugged.

 

“Perhaps it’s for the best Commander,” Josephine said quietly.

 

“How do you mean?!”

 

“Well, we do need those supplies, and given you’re already… in relations with the Herald, it would be a natural progression,”

 

“I agree with Josie,” Leliana replied. “We shouldn’t waste anymore time on this,”

 

“Great!” Trevelyan grinned. “Now I have something to look forward to,”

 

Trevelyan strode towards the exit, though he stopped for a moment to put a hand on Cullen's shoulder. He beamed at the pale-faced Commander, who gave him a nervous, shaking smile.

 

This would be it. Trevelyan thought. Once he slept with Cullen, he wouldn’t have images of the blonde in his head anymore. He would be freed at last.

 

***

 

“Will you two shut the fuck up already?!” Trevelyan shouted at Dorian and Iron Bull. As usual, the pair were arguing over their homelands, or some other stupid shit that he really couldn’t give a toss about. Trying to find a…ramswool(?) was already difficult enough as it was.

 

“Get a room already,” Trevelyan scoffed.

 

“In case you haven’t forgotten Trevelyan, I am from Tevinter. This odious being beside me, is a Qunari-,” Dorian started.

 

“Oh get over yourself Dorian,” Trevelyan rolled his eyes. “You like to pretend like you’re such an expert at sex, but my guess is, you’re just a virgin aren’t you?”

 

“Trevelyan!” Dorian shouted with flushed cheeks.

 

“In fact, you’re just begging to get railed right now aren’t you?” Trevelyan mused. The warrior grabbed Dorian by his robes and threw him into a nearby cottage.

 

He turned to Iron Bull and did the same. Then he closed the door, and leaned on it with his weight, barring Dorian’s attempts to escape.

 

“Now start fucking, so you can stop mouthing off all the time,” Trevelyan called.

 

Solas opened his mouth to protest, but he knew the “Shut up Solen” would be the imminent response and decided against it. Instead, he just sat down on the grass and waited…

 

*

 

Dorian sighed when his twentieth attempt at breaking down the door of the cottage ended in failure. Did Trevelyan know he had a physical attraction to Iron Bull? No. Surely not. Wait a second. Was this... some elaborate plan of Trevelyan’s to try and have him move on from Felix? It couldn’t. Trevelyan wasn’t that kind of- Could he? Then why did he act like a complete and utter jerk all the time…?

 

“Oh yes, Iron Bull, take me,” Dorian faked a sound of pleasure.

 

Trevelyan wasn’t buying it.

 

“You need to try better than that Dorian,” Trevelyan called from the other side.

 

Drat. Now what? With a sigh, the Tevinter turned to Iron Bull, perhaps the Qunari could actually come up with a semi-decent plan. His eyes widened in shock when he noticed the latter was sitting on a chair, absent of clothes.

 

“W-Why are you naked?!”

 

“You heard the boss,” Iron Bull shrugged.

 

“I’m not going to have sex with you,” Dorian insisted with blushed cheeks.

 

“Good luck getting out of here then,”

 

Dorian exhaled another sigh, bringing a hand to his head for support. What was he going to do…?

 

*

 

Solas cringed from his spot outside the cottage when he heard the sound of furniture being knocked over. It was followed by a “YES! THAT’S IT!” in a tone that was quite unlike Dorian’s usual.

 

The sound of flesh slapping against flesh could be heard, and he could hear both Iron Bull’s and Dorian’s loud moans of pleasure.

 

“Hold my horns so I can drive it in further,” Iron Bull barked.

 

It seemed that Dorian followed the order, for his moans turned into shrieks shortly after.

 

Solas turned to look at Trevelyan. The poor lad had already fallen asleep whilst sitting against the door. It appeared to be a rather deep sleep given that he remained unaware of the loud thumping inside the cottage.

 

Solas understood why.

 

The young man had been losing sleep ever since he started slowly falling for Cullen. The elf could see Trevelyan trying to fight it with all his might, but he couldn’t resist. Solas knew that this pretense Trevelyan had as the foul-mouthed, spoilt pup of House Trevelyn was all smoke and mirrors. The lad didn’t want  _anyone_  to get too close to him.

 

Perhaps it was because Trevelyan never saw himself as a hero. After all, his brothers were the courageous, daring and charismatic ones, not he. Yet…beneath it all, Solas could see that he and Trevelyan were not that far apart. Perhaps Trevelyan sensed it too. Would he really have continued to bring along an elf whom he thought was useless and whom he despised? No. Like Solas, Trevelyan was a trickster.

 

Yet, unlike the elf, it seemed that Trevelyan had manage to fall for the biggest trick of all:

 

He had fallen in love.

 

When Cullen had hugged Trevelyan from their return from Redcliffe, the obnoxious, gruff warrior disappeared for a moment, and was replaced by a vulnerable, tender young man. Solas wondered if they’ve yet even breached the surface of what Trevelyan was truly like…

 

“UH!” Came another of Dorian’s screams.

 

Solas just sighed. Did a barrier spell block out sound? Perhaps he should try.

 

*

 

Hours later, and Dorian and Solas spotted the final piece of ramswool that they needed. The pair of mages blasted the animal from afar then made their way towards it. Solas was surprised at how much more demure Dorian had been. The Tevinter had only spoken a few words here and there after his…experience. The elf noticed that his cheeks still burned at odd moments, and he stayed away from the Bull, who was lagging behind them with Trevelyan at his side.

 

It appeared that Trevelyan’s plan had worked. Dorian seemed much more…effective, as he rushed to fetch the wool.

 

*

 

“You’re quite perceptive, aren’t you boss?” Iron Bull said with a grin, watching Solas and Dorian in the distance.

 

“What?”

 

“You knew the attraction the Vint and I had didn’t you? You just nudged us along today,”

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Trevelyan replied gruffly.

 

“You know, though you bark like a Mabari, I think you’re just a lost little stray who’s too afraid to fall in love with his Commander,”

 

When Iron Bull looked down at the younger man, his grin faded as he saw Trevelyan grinding his teeth, a hand reaching for his blade. Uh oh.

 

*

 

Solas turned back when he heard shouting from behind. Why was Trevelyan now brandishing his sword and chasing the Bull?

 

The elf drew a sigh. He knew  _somehow_ , this would all be his fault.


	5. Love is Exceptional

 

“How should we do this then?” Cullen asked nervously as he and Trevelyan were now alone in his bed chambers.

 

“I don’t know,” Trevelyan shrugged. “That’s up to you Cullen,” It was quite odd for him to say that. Trevelyan normally knew exactly how he wanted his partners to take him, but this time he was drawing a blank. Perhaps he wanted to be surprised. Yeah, that was it.

 

Cullen moved towards him, averting his gaze, with a tinge of pink on his cheeks. The blonde leaned in, as though it was the first time he was kissing anyone. It was slow at first, before Trevelyan felt the taste of the Commander’s lips against him. Then he felt Cullen’s arms wrap themselves around him, drawing him in close. He felt the other man’s warmth radiate onto his, as his mouth opened wider, allowing Cullen’s tongue to explore its depth. Every movement was slow and gentle.

 

Trevelyan could feel the Commander’s cock throbbing in his pants, rigidly hard against him. The younger man knew what to do next, as he rubbed his own erection against the blonde’s, earning a groan of pleasure, and another, once he repeated the action.

 

Cullen clasped Trevelyan’s face in his hands, staring deep into his eyes.

 

“I’ve never felt this way about anyone before,” He whispered.

 

Trevelyan felt his heart stop. Why did this idiot have to say something stupid like that?! He felt his whole body tense as he extracted himself from Cullen’s embrace, putting a hand to his face. His breaths were coming in gasps now.

 

“Did I say something wrong?” He heard Cullen ask.

 

“…No…I uh…just need to be away from here,” Trevelyan replied, before he fled the room.

 

*

 

Trevelyan leaned against a wall, trying to catch his breath. What had just happened? Cullen was right there, they were supposed to make love, and he…couldn’t do it. Wait. ‘Make love?’ What was he saying?! It was sex, that all it ever was! Yet why was his heart beating so fast? It hurt just to even think… That stupid blonde was still in his head. Why couldn’t he get him out? Trevelyan shut his eyes, desperate to purge all thoughts of Cullen, but he couldn’t. No matter how hard he tried. Perhaps he’d known it since their first kiss that…that…

 

“…I’ve in love with Cullen,” Trevelyan whispered.

 

“Pup?” Cullen’s voice called.

 

Oh no. The blonde had followed him.

 

“Is everything alright?” The blonde asked tenderly once he stood before him.

 

Why does Cullen have to care about him in this way?

 

“Could you leave me be?” Trevelyan replied gruffly. “I don’t want to see you right now. In fact, I don’t ever want to see you again! So why don’t you just piss off!”

 

“Pup…”

 

“Stop calling me that!” Trevelyan shouted, as tears welled in his eyes. “I’m not your pup! Don’t you get it you idiot? This was all a game for me. I didn’t give a shit about you. The only thing I wanted was to bed you!”

 

“…So why didn’t you?” Cullen asked.

 

Trevelyan couldn’t muster a reply, instead, he just felt an unwanted pain course through him.

 

“…You've fallen in love with me, haven't you pup?” Cullen asked softly. “...You’ve been so distracted that you couldn’t see that I’ve been playing a similar game as well. I’ve...been trying to have you fall for me for quite some time,”

 

“Don’t be an idiot,” Trevelyan scoffed, as his vision blurred from the hot tears.

 

“Why would you say that?”

 

“…Because only an idiot could ever love a no good, useless dog like me,” Trevelyan whispered, hanging his head as a tear fell.

 

“Pup…” The Commander tried, reaching forth a hand.

 

“Don’t touch me!” Trevelyan yelled. “Why don’t you start laughing already?” He spat bitterly, as his tears continued to fall. “That’s what you wanted wasn’t it? The inept, youngest son of House Trevelyan who said he would never fall in love, now cannot think of anyone other than his Commander. He can’t even think of other men anymore, because he’s fallen so deeply in love…”

 

Cullen moved forward to hold the younger man.

 

“Get off me!” Trevelyan shouted, but his resistance was fast fading. The strength in his arms pushing away his Commander was waning, as he felt the warmth of Cullen holding him once more.

 

“You don’t have to act so strong all the time,” Cullen said tenderly. “You don't think I was this way once before? Perhaps I still am... Yet, unlike you, I was never strong enough to stick to the path. I said things, did things that still haunt me to this day, but you pup, I know you’ll _always_ do what is right,”

 

The blonde pulled back and stared into the younger man’s eyes, eliciting a light chuckle. “Even if you do kick a fuss about it sometimes,”

 

Trevelyan averted his gaze as he felt a tinge of heat on his cheeks.

 

Cullen responded by putting a gentle hand at his jaw and drawing him in for a kiss. The warmth of the blonde's lips seemed to overflow into Trevelyan's heart, as it began thumping in his chest.

 

“I love you pup,” Cullen professed. “I have for quite for quite some time. I know now, that you’re my strength, as I am yours. Perhaps that’s why the Maker sent you to me,"

                                          

“I...love you too Cullen," Trevelyan said demurely, his eyes averted.

 

Cullen smiled at the younger man's words, but he'd thought he'd tease his pup a little more.

 

"I didn't quite hear that pup,"

 

"I said I love you, you jerk!" Trevelyan shouted, now glaring at the blonde.

 

Cullen opened his mouth to say that it was only in jest, but no words left him, for Trevelyan had lunged forward, capturing his lips. The taste of his pup was perfect. It was the first time Trevelyan was kissing him, and despite the younger man's bravado, it was a gentle kiss, one that wanted to show Cullen just how much he truly loved him.

 

"Just shut up," Trevelyan snapped, once they parted, his cheeks tinged with scarlet. "I hate you sometimes,"

 

"I know pup," Cullen smiled.

 

***

 

Trevelyan was counting down the seconds as he stood behind the hut at Haven. Within a few moments, Cullen would walk past and he would ‘accidentally’ fall into him. The Commander’s arms would shoot forth to hold him, then that embarrassed blush would appear, before he’d mumble a few demure words of apology. Then, in that vulnerable state, Trevelyan would have Cullen eating right out of his hands. 

 

The old Trevelyan would probably be kicking his ass for being such a stupid, love-struck little boy, but the old Trevelyan wasn’t here. He was dead, ruthlessly stabbed in the back by this one, and lying in a ditch somewhere. Wait. Did that make sense? Eh, whatever.

 

If his brothers were here, they’d probably be laughing in his face. Well, his elder one probably. The guy was a damn jerk. “Our baby brother’s gone and fallen in love with an ex-Templar?! Bahahaha,” he would laugh. “Awwww. Baby brother will probably be wearing an apron and making rabbit stew next!” his eldest brother would add. Whatever. Trevelyan had his revenge planned. He’d drug their drinks, before stripping their clothes, and tying them in the middle of the village for all to see. That’ll teach them to mess with him.

 

But there wasn’t time for that now. Cullen was close. Urgh, why was he still wasting time talking to that guard? Good, he was done. Now…he needed to time this perfectly…

 

Trevelyan darted from behind the hut, falling directly into Cullen’s arms. YES! It worked! The younger man quickly hid his grin, as he stared at the confused Commander.

 

“Pup?” Cullen said with surprise.

 

“Oh, uh, Cullen,” Trevelyan replied, forcing his most innocent expression. “I didn’t see you there,”

 

“Is that so?” The blonde replied with a raised eyebrow. Wait. Why wasn’t Cullen blushing? What the fuck was going on?!

 

“A guard told me that you’ve been standing behind that hut for quite some time,” The blonde continued.

 

Trevelyan’s eyes widened in horror. “O-Oh, I-I…” He spluttered. He could feel his cheeks burning now. Shit.

 

“You don’t have to seduce me pup,” Cullen chuckled. “I am yours, after all,”

 

Trevelyan found himself unable to formulate words, standing there, his mouth opening and closing like a fool whilst Cullen held him. Then he felt a hand squeeze one of his buttocks. His eyes widened in shock.

 

“What in Thedas are you doing Cullen?!” He shouted, cheeks flaring. “I thought you had a vow of celibacy or something!”

 

“Oh that,” Cullen mused, looking rather bored. “That’s just something I say to keep the brooding, stoic warrior appeal,”

 

Trevelyan’s mouth hung open in shock.

 

“Don’t tell me you believed it too pup,” The blonde chuckled.

 

“I-I…” Was all Trevelyan could muster.

 

“In truth pup, I am still very much a virgin,” Cullen smiled. “Though it’s only because I’m still waiting for my beloved to be ready for us to be intimate,”

 

With that, the blonde gave him a soft kiss on the lips, before he extracted himself from the younger man and continued his march towards the Chantry.

 

Trevelyan was left dazed for a moment. That kiss was- WAIT A SECOND! ‘I’m still waiting for my beloved to be ready?!’ What was that idiot implying? That Trevelyan was some chaste seven year old girl?!

 

“I’ll have you know I’ve been with plenty of partners!” Trevelyan shouted after the blonde. Cullen seemed to ignore him however, which just made the younger man even more mad. “I’ve bedded more people than there are soldiers here at Haven!” He yelled.

 

Unfortunately, his comment attracted the wrong kind of attention, as the people in the vicinity turned to stare at him with wide eyes. Cullen also looked back at him with a smug smile, knowing he’d won.

 

Dammit! Trevelyan cursed to himself. He’d just lost a battle of wits against a virgin ex-Templar. Oh, how far the mighty hath fallen...

 

 


	6. The End of Haven (1)

 

Trevelyan grabbed Solas’ robes before the elf could enter the Haven Chantry. The ground beneath them was shaking from the force of Corypheus’ assault. The elf was surprised to see the young man standing rather demurely, with his head hung.

 

“Solas?” He said quietly, causing the latter’s eyes to widen in shock. It was the first time Trevelyan had called him that instead of the usual ‘Solen’.

 

“Yes, Trevelyan?”

 

“Whatever happens in there, I want you to make sure that Cullen makes it out of here,”

 

The elf frowned. “What do you mean?”

 

The young man drew a sigh. “There’s…a secret passage that leads outside,”

 

“Surely the Commander will lead the charge then,” The elf pointed out.

 

“I know, I just hope he isn’t stupid enough to turn around and come back for me,” Trevelyan replied.

 

“Come back for you?” Solas frowned. Then it dawned on him when the lad was intending to do. “No! You cannot risk your life in such a manner!”

 

“I have to Solas, there won’t be enough time for everyone to make it out of here,”

 

“This is foolish!”

 

“That’s what I tell my brothers all the time," Trevelyan replied. "I suppose it’s my turn to play the fool now,”

 

“I’ll stay with you then,” The elf said firmly.

 

“What, and have you trip over again?” Trevelyan laughed. “I’ll have enough to contend with, I don’t need some useless elf getting in my way,”

 

Despite his words, Solas could see the truth behind the young man’s intent as he stared into his eyes.

 

“Just…promise me that you’ll make sure Cullen doesn’t turn around,”

 

Solas nodded.

 

“Of course Trevelyan,”

 

*

 

“The people have already begun making their way up towards the mountain,” Cullen said hurriedly, as he strode alongside a soldier. “I shall be at the front, directing the soldiers. Send word if you have need of me,”

 

The Commander turned to take his leave. Solas, who was standing beside Trevelyan, gave the young man a curt nod before he hurried to follow.

 

“Cullen!” Trevelyan called out. Why did he do that? He should’ve just let Cullen go.

 

The blonde turned back to him, expecting some sort of question.

 

“You look…handsome today,” Trevelyan managed with a small smile.

 

“This is no time to be joking Herald,” Cullen frowned, before he turned to leave.

 

‘He didn’t even call me pup…’ Trevelyan thought as the blonde departed.

 

“You’re not going with us…are you kid?” Varric asked in the background.

 

“What are you saying?” Cassandra questioned.

 

“That was his goodbye to Curly,” Varric pointed out. “The guy was just too stupid to tell,”

 

“You mean…”

 

“Don’t tell me you’re listening to Varric now, Cassandra!” Trevelyan laughed, turning to face them. “Do you really think I would put  _my_  life in danger for the two of you?”

 

“Trevelyan…”Cassandra said tenderly, seeing right through his words.

 

“Go on Seeker,” Trevelyan cocked his head. “Your quest doesn’t end here. You still need to find the man of your dreams to rip you away from your duties to the Chantry,”

 

‘So all those times he called me a lover of women…’ Cassandra thought. ‘He…knew?’

 

“It seems you’re going to have to escort the Seeker out Varric,” Trevelyan said.

 

“Yeah, a midget’s gotta do, what a midget’s gotta do,” The dwarf smiled.

 

Trevelyan returned the gesture. “I guess I wasn’t as much fun to be around as Hawke,”

 

“You joking kid?” Varric chuckled. “Now I can tell him about a fellow who made the Seeker apologise to him by throwing a temper tantrum,”

 

The dwarf gave him one final nod, before he led Cassandra away.

 

Trevelyan stood there alone for a moment, before Iron Bull and Dorian burst through the Chantry doors. Given the disheveled state of their clothes, they had been busy having _‘last sex before I die,’_ type sex.

 

“Trevelyan!” Dorian cried, rushing over to him. “We heard that there was passage out of Haven,”

 

“It’s in that direction,” Trevelyan replied.

 

“Why are you still here boss?” Iron Bull asked with furrowed brows.

 

“I’m…waiting for Cullen,” Trevelyan lied. He knew it was the only one that was believable to his friends.

 

“You sly dog, wanting to have some action on the way there,” Iron Bull laughed.

 

“Go, already,” Trevelyan replied.

 

Iron Bull hurried forward, but Dorian lagged behind to put a hand on his shoulder.

 

“I wanted to thank you Trevelyan…for bringing that savage and I together,” The Tevinter said with a smile. “I hope Cullen finds you soon,"

 

“Get over here already Vint!” Iron Bull shouted.

 

“I don’t find it amusing to be barked at like I’m an animal,” Dorian replied, before he hurried to join the Qunari.

 

“Safe passage Trevelyan!” He shouted before he and his lover disappeared from view.

 

Trevelyan drew in a sigh, awaiting what was to come…

 

 


	7. The End of Haven (2)

 

Trevelyan barely dodged the flames spewed forth by the insidious dragon overhead. His chest heaved, gasping for breath, yet he still clung tightly to his blade. ‘Whatever you do baby brother, never let go of your sword,’ was what his eldest brother had said. Then the figure appeared before him, a twisted, ugly mess of a...man(?) who stood beside his now grounded dragon. So this was the Elder One.

 

“Enough,” The gangly man said. “Pretender, you toy with forces beyond your ken. No more,”

 

“I can see why you want to become a god,” Trevelyan replied with a defiant grin, readying his sword. “It’s to change that ugly mug of yours isn’t it?”

 

Corypheus scowled at him in response, lifting a strange orb glowing with red energy. Trevelyan felt the mark on his hand pulse, before it erupted with brilliant green light, drawing itself towards the orb. The young man yelled out in pain as he fell to his knees, yet he would not relent. He would never relent.

 

“That’s…the…best…you’ve…got?” He said in gasped breaths.

 

Corypheus strode over to him, and roughly grasped his wrist, lifting him high into the air. Trevelyan’s sword fell to the ground, out of his reach, but he wasn’t about to roll over. There was still fight left in him, even if he did feel his strength waning.

 

“You’re not my type,” Trevelyan forced a grin, showing that he wasn’t fearful of what was about to come. “So why don’t you take your hand off me, you pervert,”

 

The Elder One scowled at his insolence, before throwing him against a trebuchet, causing another shout of pain to escape Trevelyan’s lips. The younger man felt every part of his body ache, and yet he still forced himself to his feet. He would not die on his knees.

 

“You have spoiled the anchor with your stumbling,” Corypheus stated. “So be it. I will begin again. But you. I will not suffer even an unknown rival. You must die,”

 

Trevelyan felt his vision blur as tears filled his eyes. ‘I’ll always be proud of you, no matter what pup,’ His father had laughed. With his remaining strength, he reached for a stray sword. Yet once he held it, the wheel of the trebuchet caught his attention. Was it still possible…?

 

The young man turned back to Corypheus, his eyes still burning in defiance. “If I’m to die, then at least I’ll be taking you with me,”

 

With that, he sent a kick to the wheel, setting the gears into motion, and hurling forth a boulder into the snowy mountain. Trevelyan wanted to watch the avalanche consume Corypheus, but a hand on his arm stopped him. The warrior turned, and his eyes widened in surprise when he saw a familiar elf standing behind him.

 

“Solas?! What are you doing here?!”

 

“There’s no time Trevelyan,” The elf replied. “This way,”

 

Solas tugged the weary young man to a passage leading an undercroft, both diving inside, before the snow encased all of Haven…

 

*

 

“You shouldn’t have come back for me,” Trevelyan said, as he trudged through the snow, Solas by his side, with one arm around him for support. Though they had braved through most of the harsh blizzard, a cold mist still partially obscured their vision.

 

“I thought it was the last time I could show you that I wasn’t useless,” The elf replied with a smile.

 

Trevelyan didn’t say anything in response, but his smile gave away his gratefulness of the elf’s presence.

 

“There are times when one must be alone Trevelyan,” Solas said quietly. “Yet, this is not one of them. Look ahead! I see signs of a camp, perhaps we’re nearing the Inquisition,”

 

“Thank you Solas,” Trevelyan said with a smile.

 

“I thought my name was Solen,” The elf teased.

 

“Shut up, Solen,” The young man said, with an endearing chuckle. His cheer faded, when he felt a sudden presence to their side. Someone else was present. The glint of a blade caused Trevelyan’s eyes to widen.

 

“Get down Solas!” He cried, pushing to the elf to the ground. Yet it was too late, the blade swung, missing the elf, yet catching Trevelyan’s side, causing him to yell in pain as blood spilt onto the snow.

 

The younger man clutched the wound with one hand, whilst he held his sword in the other. The figure of a Red Templar stepped out into view. The tip of his blade was still coated in Trevelyan’s blood.

 

“Get out of here Solas!” He barked, rising to his feet.

 

“No!” The elf shouted, as he tried to manifest a spell. It proved ineffective however, in the presence of this twisted Templar.

 

“Well, well, well,” The Templar mused with a wicked grin. “It appears the Herald is still alive. It shall be interesting to see how Samson reacts when I hand him your mangled corpse,”

 

“You make it sound like I should give a shit,” Trevelyan barked. “I hate to break it to you, but I don’t,”

 

The Templar just chuckled before he ran in, sword readied. Trevelyan was only able to parry three strikes in his weakened state, before the Templar kicked his wounded side, causing him cry out in pain, before another sharp kick sent to falling into the snow. Though his sword was present in his hand, his body grew still.

 

Solas stood in shock, staring at the motionless young man lying in the snow. The Templar leered at him.

 

“Now, for the elf,” He laughed cruelly. The Templar made a move towards him, but a hand on his foot stopped him. He peered down in surprise to see Trevelyan’s hand grasped around his ankle.

 

The heavily injured man stared up at him in defiance. “I’m…not…done with you…you bastard,” He snarled, before he lifted his sword, and plunged it deep into a slit of the Templar’s armour. The latter only had time to gurgle blood in surprise, before he fell as a limp corpse. Trevelyan drew another weak breath, before his strength gave way, and he fell back to the snow.

 

“Trevelyan!” The elf shouted, rushing over to him. The young man was still alive, his chest desperate for breath. Solas quickly examined the wound. It wasn’t too deep. He would still survive. The elf ripped off a part of his robes with his teeth, before he wrapped it around the younger man as a temporary bandage.

 

“I…told…you…you were…useless,” Trevelyan said with a grin. 

 

“You’ll be fine, Trevelyan,” The elf reassured, wiping away stray tears.

 

Trevelyan could sense distant figures in the snow behind them. Surely, more Red Templars were on their way…

 

“Herald!” A voice shouted from the other side.

 

Trevelyan noticed Cullen and two guards rushing towards him from the mist.

 

“Pup, no!” Cullen cried in horror, once he noticed the injured Trevelyan. The blonde rushed over to him, kneeling beside Solas.

 

“Will he be alright Solas?” Cullen asked hurriedly.

 

“He should be fine if we can return to camp,” Solas replied.

 

Trevelyan could hear shouting in the distance behind him. The Red Templars would be upon them soon.

 

“No!” Trevelyan barked. “Leave me,”

 

“What?! No!” Cullen cried. “I’m taking you back,”

 

“If you take me, the Red Templars will follow you, and you'll lead them straight to the Inquisition,” Trevelyan replied.

 

“I don’t care!” Cullen shouted with tears in his eyes.

 

“You know what has to be done Cullen,” Trevelyan replied. “If you leave me here, it’ll give you and Solas enough time to return without being found. They’ll focus on me, instead of coming after you,”

 

“Pup no…” Cullen said, as tears fell.

 

“Cheer up,” Trevelyan managed a smile. “You’ll find someone much better than a no good spoilt dog like me, I’m sure of it,” Though he tried to stop the tears, he couldn’t, as they spilled forth onto his cheeks. “Now go,” He said with a cracked voice.

 

“I’m not leaving you pup,” Cullen said adamantly.

 

Trevelyan shut his eyes. “…Solas. Do you remembered what you promised me back outside the Chantry? I need you to do that now,”

 

“But…” The elf started.

 

“Do it already!” Trevelyan shouted.

 

Solas nodded, before he turned his staff on the blonde Commander. Cullen stared at him in confusion.

 

“I’m sorry Commander,” Solas whispered, as he sent forth a blast of energy, sending Cullen into the snow, unconscious.

 

“Carry him back to your camp,” Trevelyan ordered the two guards. The guards did as they were told, as they picked up the Commander’s limp body.

 

“Solas?” Trevelyan said weakly.

 

“Yes, Trevelyan?” The elf replied with much sadness.

 

“You’ve…been a good friend to me,” He said with a teary smile. “I wanted you to know that. Don't be an idiot and come back for me again, alright?"

 

The elf nodded, putting on a brave face, yet once he turned, the tears flowed as he began to trudge after the guards, back to camp.

 

Trevelyan watched as the figures faded into the distance. He could hear footsteps approaching. There was more than one this time. Though he knew it was futile, he decided to reach for his sword anyways. He’d rather die with it, than without it. Yet, as his strength began to fade, he saw the figures come into view. The last thing he witnessed before darkness took him, was a dark haired man with alabaster skin. The same man who had stood beside the Elder One…

 

 


	8. The Red Winged Knight

 

“Samson sir, the sunglow steel plate set you requested has been crafted,” A soldier said, with his head low and a fist at his chest as a sign of respect. He stood before his dark haired General, in their base of operations at the Shrine of Dumat.

 

“Good,” Samson replied. “It fits him properly, I assume?”

 

“Yes sir,” The soldier replied. “Might I ask…is it _wise_ to be naming the Herald as your second in Command?”

 

The soldier noticed the scowl on his General’s face, and decided to re-approach his line of questioning.

 

“S-Sir, whilst I understand that Maddox has contaminated his memories with the Red Lyrium, isn’t it a possibility that he… _remembers_ sir? What if the memories of his deeds with the Inquisition stirs? How can we be certain that his allegiance to our Order is unwavering?”

 

“If Mason wishes to speak to me about being passed the opportunity as my right hand for Trevelyan, then I suggest he does so in person, rather than send an underling to speak on his behalf,” Samson scoffed.

 

“I-I apologise sir, forgive me for my insolence…but won’t the Elder One be displeased if he hears of this?”

 

“The Elder One will _not_ be hearing of this,” Samson growled, raising his sword to the soldier’s throat. “Do I make myself clear?”

 

“O-Of course sir,” The soldier stammered.

 

“Be on your way then,” Samson barked, watching as the soldier quickly took his leave.

 

Samson’s thoughts turned to the lad he’d lifted from the snow only a week prior. His subordinates had quietly asked for a reason for their General’s unusual act of mercy, to which Samson replied that the Herald was a valuable asset in their fight against the Chantry. This wasn’t the full extent of his reasoning however.

 

When the General stood there in the snowstorm, watching the lad battle against his soldier, his spirit unrelenting, even on the brink of death, he knew that this man was special. Perhaps that was why Cullen was seemingly in love with him? What did he call him? ‘Pup’ was it? That seemed appropriate, this was after all, the youngest son of House Trevelyan.

 

Yet even when Trevelyan had a chance to escape, he gave it up, choosing to save his friends instead. Samson was touched. Perhaps it was curiosity, or perhaps it was the lad’s attractiveness. Whatever it was, Samson knew that he desired the Herald. Physical or emotional, he wasn’t sure just yet. What he was sure of however, was that Trevelyan would be his.

 

***

 

“The people will not have it,” Josephine said to her War Council members in Skyhold. It had been over a week since their escape from Haven, and despite the amount of people they’d managed to save, their new base felt…empty. It appeared that most were still in mourning for their lost Herald, and yet their belief in him remained unwavered. There was a slim hope that he was still alive, so until he was pronounced dead, they would not have another Inquisitor. No matter how long it took and no matter how small the possibility, they wanted him back.

 

They weren’t the only ones however. Commander Cullen had not spoken a word for days. The only thing he’d managed to do since he arrived at Skyhold was to give a few vacant orders. It was a stark contrast to the man a few nights ago. The people had to physically restrain him that night at Haven’s mountainside, when he tried to attack Solas upon his return from the search for Trevelyan. The blonde still resented the elf to this day, leering at him with a look of utter loathing. Yet, he didn’t entirely blame Solas, it had been his fault as well, leaving his pup alone. He should’ve known that despite his stubbornness, Trevelyan’s heart would've impelled him to do something as foolhardy as facing Corypheus on his own.

 

Once the people pulled him away from Solas, Cullen found a distant spot away from the campfire. There, alone in the snow, he broke down, falling to his knees, his chest heaving as his tears fell. Though he punched the snow as hard as he could with his fist, it wouldn’t bring his pup back. _‘You look…handsome today,’_ was the last thing Trevelyan had said before Cullen left to lead the people out of Haven. He should’ve known…he should’ve known that it was his pup saying goodbye. Why had he been so stupid?! Cullen punched the snow again, as more warm droplets fell.

 

His feelings for Trevelyan had slowly crept up on him during their time together. When there were moments Cullen’s thoughts turned to despair, he could hear the pup’s strident voice shouting in the distance, bringing him cheer and a chuckle. The stubbornness Trevelyan had, was perhaps what drew Cullen to him. If the lad had an unwavering spirit, then why couldn’t the Commander of the Inquisition as well? The lyrium, Kirkwall and Uldred all seemed so petty. Trevelyan would never sit and ponder about such things.

 

However, the more time Cullen spent with the lad, the more he could see just how vulnerable Trevelyan truly was. It was then that he realised that Trevelyan needed him, just as much as he need the lad. They were meant for one another.

 

Yet, when he found his pup lying there in the snow, wounded, it was as though a hundred swords had been thrusted into his heart.

 

_‘Cheer up._ _You’ll find someone much better than a no good spoilt dog like me, I’m sure of it_ _,’_

 

Cullen sobbed at the memory. “Pup…” He whispered, wanting to hold Trevelyan just once more. Yet, there was nothing he could do. Trevelyan was gone. He only hoped that the Red Templars chose to spare him, taking him captive, instead of killing him. His heart couldn’t bear it if his final memory of his pup was the latter saying goodbye. No. He wouldn’t allow it. He would never allow it. Trevelyan would be his once more, even if he had to wait years to meet him in the next life…

 

***

 

Samson put a hand against Trevelyan’s cheek, pressing his thumb gently against the skin. His breastplate lay discarded on one side of the bed, as he stared at the man sitting before him.

 

“What’s the matter Raleigh?” Trevelyan asked. “You look distant,”

 

“I am…thinking about things,” Samson smiled.

 

“You sure do a lot of that,” Trevelyan scoffed. “The wrinkles give it away,”

 

Samson chuckled at the younger man’s words.

 

“So I suppose it’s my turn to take you then, since you seem so exhausted?” Trevelyan offered.

 

The dark haired man’s eyes widened in surprise.

 

“What, just because I’m the pup of my family, I have to be the submissive one all the time?” The lad questioned.

 

“Of course not,” Samson laughed, as he playfully ruffled Trevelyan’s hair. “Though I think it’ll be best if we just lay beside each other, and enjoy one another’s company this eve,”

 

“Sure,” Trevelyan shrugged. “Though I think we should probably lie beside one another, naked, up close and inside each other,”

 

Samson laughed once more and Trevelyan managed one himself.

 

“If you keep pushing me away like this, I might end up running to Mason,” Trevelyan teased.

 

“Mason isn’t interested in men Trevelyn,” Samson pointed out. “In fact, I don’t believe he’s interested in anyone,”

 

“He hasn’t met _me_ yet,” Trevelyan replied smugly. “I heard he’s annoyed he’s been passed for the role as your right hand in lieu of me. I guess that’s one of the perks of sleeping with the General,”

 

“I suppose so,” Samson said, before he drew the lad in for a kiss. The latter had to stifle a moan as it deepened, their tongues slipping past one another’s as they explored the depths of each other’s mouths. Samson found himself pushing Trevelyan back onto the bed as he loomed on top of him.

 

“See?” Trevelyan grinned. “Mason wouldn’t stand a chance,”

 

*

 

A few hours later, and Samson sat up from the bed, his naked chest feeling the cool night breeze flittering from the window. Trevelyan was fast asleep on the other side.

 

What was he doing? Was this the right course of action? As Maddox had predicted, it felt somewhat…wrong to be lying to Trevelyan like this... Yet, now that Samson had the pup, he wasn’t about to let him go. Not for anyone.

 

 


	9. Hate Sex is The Second Best Kind of Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen’s been the only person who’s managed to resist Trevelyan’s seductions (well, not really, considering he fell in love with the guy). This is an insight as to what happens if Trevelyan had never met Cullen. Trevelyan doesn't _only_ seduce people for sex however.
> 
> Please note that this doesn’t mean that Trevelyan doesn’t end up with Cullen. In fact, Cullen/Trevelyan is still the primary relationship of this fic.

 

As one of Samson’s primary subordinates, Mason was not pleased with his General’s present course of actions. His…infatuation with the Herald was proving dangerous, both for himself, and for the Order. To be passed up the role as Samson’s right hand, to _Trevelyan_ of all people was a slap in the face. Mason had been with the Order from the beginning, _yes_ he had trouble ingesting the Red Lyrium, but given his skills in battle, he more than made up for it.

 

Yet now Trevelyan was his superior.

 

Still, it wasn’t all bad, Mason reminded himself. As Knight-in-Command, he was still one of the select few who held sway over the other soldiers. If Trevelyan could aid them in overthrowing the Chantry then he… _supposed_ he could tolerate his presence. Those Chantry scum would pay for what they did to his family. What they did to his mother… Twelve years his father had faithfully served them, and what did he have to show for it? Driven mad by lyrium. His mother, in her grief, chose to take her own life, leaving him alone in his suffering. He would have his revenge, even if it cost him his life.

 

“Mason,” said a voice behind him.

 

The Knight-in-Command turned, quickly hiding his scowl when he saw Trevelyan, arms crossed with his usual aloofness.

 

“How fared the attack on the village?” Trevelyan asked.

 

“It went well, Master Trevelyan,” Mason replied, unwillingly lowering his head as a sign of respect. “Our soldiers slayed all present,”

 

“How foolish,” Trevelyan scoffed.

 

Mason gritted his teeth, holding back violent thoughts.

 

“If you killed very single villager, then there will no-one left to spread word of our cause,” Trevelyan continued. “There will be no witness to tell the remaining towns that the Chantry cannot protect them, and they must submit to the will of the Red Templars,”

 

“Surely, by destroying the entirety of the village, we are sending forth a message that we take no prisoners in our plight,” Mason rebutted.

 

“Are you questioning me…?” Trevelyan asked coldly.

 

“Of course not Master Trevelyan,” Mason replied, biting his fury. “I shall ensure what you ask is done on the next mission,”

 

“I’m afraid I shall have to accompany you on the next mission,” Trevelyan said. “I want to ensure your incompetence doesn’t continue,”

 

Mason’s teeth was grinding in his mouth, though he was surprised when Trevelyan strode towards him, leaning in close to whisper in his ear.

 

“If you wish to bed me Mason, just say so. There is no need for this act of petulance,”

 

With that, the lad gave a self-satisfied grin before he strode off.

 

Mason stared after him in anger. The nerve of that fellow! How dare he insinuate such things! What Mason sought at that moment was to storm after him, violently push him against a wall, and claim those smug lips. Then, he’d tear their clothes off and drag Trevelyan back to his chambers, where they’d have the most intense hate sex he’d ever imagined.

 

Wait. This wasn’t right. H-He was playing right into that bastards hands! Now that he thought about it, during their brief time together, it appeared that Trevelyan knew _exactly_ what to say to piss him right off. So the stories were true then…he _was_ a master seducer. Sigh. It was just one other thing he now needed to be wary of…

 

***

 

The village was burning and the sounds of innocence being slaughtered filled the air. A teary eyed eleven year old girl was lying on the ground, her hands clasped tightly to her stuffed nug. Mason stood above her, his sword raised, ready to bring it down upon her thin frame and snuffling the innocence from her eyes. Yet, he never got the opportunity, for at that moment, he was body slammed to the ground by another figure.

 

It gave the girl enough time to gasp in surprise before she rose to her feet and fled. Mason’s teeth were gnashing in fury at being disrupted and he turned his blade against the figure.

 

“Trevelyan!” He barked in anger. “How dare you interfere with my work!”

 

“She’s just a child you idiot,” Trevelyan replied.

 

“You are weak!” Mason spat bitterly.

 

“Oh, for fuck sake,” Trevelyan sighed, before drawing Mason in for a surprise kiss. The latter’s body tensed in surprise. Yet, Mason found his body subsequently betraying him, as it refused to push the other man off.

 

When Trevelyan pulled away, Mason was left out of breath. Why was Trevelyan such a good kisser?!

 

“Is that better?” Trevelyan asked.

 

“W-What was that for?!” Mason shouted.

 

“You’re always so serious all the time,” Trevelyan said casually. “I thought that it would lighten you up a little,”

 

“You cannot go around _kissing_ people,”

 

“Why not?” Trevelyan shrugged. “You seemed to enjoy it,”

 

“I did _not_ enjoy it,”

 

“The bulge in your pants tells a different story then,” Trevelyan pointed out.

 

“I will not be made a fool!” Mason barked with flushed cheeks.

 

“I never said anything about being a fool now did I?” Trevelyan replied as he rose to his feet, offering his comrade a helping hand.

 

Mason reluctantly took it.

 

“Now, should we get back to our path of destruction Knight-in-Command?” Trevelyan asked. “Or do you prefer to stand there pondering about how I look naked?”

 

As usual, Trevelyan gave that smug grin, not affording Mason the opportunity to reply as he hurried off towards the burning Chantry. Mason just growled after him.

 

*

 

As the day drew to a close, Mason stood on a ledge, peering down at the charred buildings beneath him. Soon, this entire area would belong to the Order. It would-

 

“Here,” Trevelyan interrupted, thrusting a bread roll into his chest.

 

“What’s this?” Mason asked as he took it.

 

“What does it look like? A bread roll?” Trevelyan replied, rolling his eyes. “I managed to grab a few from the baker’s before it went up in flames. Yours is a bit charred so…uh…yeah,”

 

Trevelyan then whipped out one of his own before he strode to the ledge, sat down, dangling his feet over. “Well?” He called back. “Are you going to join me? Or do I have to kiss you again?”

 

Mason scowled in response, but did as he was told.

 

“You’re too affable for this,” He grumbled as he took a small bite of the roll.

 

“Excuse me?” Trevelyan chuckled. “I’ll have you know, I was quite the miscreant during my youth. I did a lot of roguish things,”

 

“Such as?”

 

“Well, the Teryn of Gwaren sent his youngest daughter to visit our home one time. She was escorted by her older brother as some sort of marriage prospect for me. She had strands of golden hair, gentle blue eyes, and the most soft and supple skin…” Trevelyan mused.

 

Mason stopped his chewing, expecting Trevelyan to profess to him about the tragic tale of his first love.

 

“So did you…?” Mason asked.

 

“Did I what?”

 

“Did you fall in love with her?”

 

“What? No! I ended up having sex with her brother,”

 

Mason groaned. What else did he expect?

 

“Now it’s your turn,” Trevelyan prodded.

 

“What?”

 

“To share a story with me?”

 

“I won’t be doing that,”

 

“Give back the bread roll then,” Trevelyan replied.

 

“What?”

 

“That bread roll was supposed to start a conversation between the two of us. I’ll have it back if-”

 

“Alright!” Mason shouted, before drawing in a deep breath, and preparing himself for his tale. He was probably going to regret this. “When I was a child, I…had longed to follow in my father’s footsteps and be a Templar when I came of age. Yet, as the years passed, the man who once gave me rides on his back started shouting at my mother for no reason and blamed me for things I wasn’t even aware of. Then, when I found him on the streets, begging for coppers, I knew that the Templar Order was all but a fallacy. It’s nothing more than a delusion to blind innocent children. The Chantry didn’t care for its soldiers. They were but lapdogs that they could throw away once their use was expended,”

 

“I’m sorry,” Trevelyan offered. “Lyrium is an insidious substance,”

 

Mason’s eyes widened in surprise at Trevelyan’s comforting words. Was this why Samson had chosen him as their second in command? It was clear that Trevelyan had a charisma about him that Mason could only ever dream of having.

 

“Are you envisioning me naked?” Trevelyan asked with a raised eyebrow and a grin.

 

“Of course not!” Mason snapped, before his tone grew demure. “…W-Why are you being so sweet Trevelyan?”

 

“Hey, men don’t appreciate being called ‘sweet’ you know,” Trevelyan replied. “In case you haven’t figured it out yet Knight-in-Command, it’s because you’re a revenge-hungry, blood-driven psychopath who is willing to take down anyone standing in your way. It’s only suitable that I treat you as the nice guy that I am. If you were a _goody goody_ however, I’d have to be a complete and utter jerk to you. Being sweet to nice people gives me a toothache,”

 

Then, for the first time since they met, Mason saw nerves settle in on Trevelyan’s expression as the lad's posture grew meek.

 

“Besides,” Trevelyan continued. “You’re uh…one of my only friends here so…”

 

Mason’s eyes widened in shock.

 

“That came out wrong,” Trevelyan gave a nervous laugh. “What I was meant to say, is that you’re one of the few people I find tolerable here, since you don’t have red lyrium shards sticking out of you,”

 

Trevelyan gave Mason a nervous look, hoping his excuse worked. Sex was always so much easier than conveying his actual emotions.

 

Mason stared at him in stunned silence, before he shook it away and regained his usual demeanour.

 

“Well…I uh…am glad you’re serving with us Trevelyan,” He said quietly.

 

“Yeah?” Trevelyan grinned. “Well if you keep talking like that, it might just put me off all this village burning for good,”

 

“Don’t be so full of yourself,” Mason snapped.

 

“Come on then,” Trevelyan replied, still smiling as he rose to his feet. “We better start heading back. I don’t want us to have to spend the night here. Who _knows_ what might happen when you get a sappy Knight-in-Command and his superior alone?”

 

The suggestive wiggle of Trevelyan’s eyebrows told Mason all that he needed, and the latter just groaned in disgust.

 

 


	10. Cullen's Quest (1)

 

Cullen stared at the lyrium kit splayed open atop his desk. He had known since the morning, when the scouts had brought news of a possible trail leading to his beloved, that he would be leaving the Inquisition to search for Trevelyan.

 

Yet…did he have the strength to do this? To fight against the immeasurable odds that held his pup from him?

 

One hand reached for the lyrium kit, yet a memory stopped him.

 

***

 

 

“Pup?” Cullen asked the younger man. The pair were sat beside one another atop a wooden bench in the open air of Haven.

 

“Mmm?” Trevelyan managed.

 

“Do you ever feel...uncomfortable that I refer to you as that?” Cullen questioned. “I know you’re only a few years younger than I, and it’s not as though I’m any bigger than you,”

 

“A few, Cullen?" Trevelyan scoffed. "You’re old enough to be my brother,”

 

“Hey!” Cullen laughed.

 

“My _sexy_ older brother that is,”

 

“Doesn’t that sound a tad…incestuous to you?”

 

“I was trying to give you a compliment Cullen,” Trevelyan groaned, rolling his eyes. “I suppose that's what happens when you get involved with a virgin ex-Templar,”

 

“Well then,” Cullen proffered. “If I had a _sexy_ baby brother like you, I doubt I could ever keep my hands off you,”

 

“Eww!” Trevelyan recoiled in disgust. “What a twisted thing to say!”

 

“But you just said-”

 

“You take things too far Cullen,” Trevelyan shook his head in disapproval for a moment, before leaning in close to whisper in the blonde’s ear. “ _Sexy, adopted older brother whom I’ve pined after for years_ ,”

 

As if Trevelyan's tone wasn't enough, he was also biting his bottom lip rather suggestively.

 

Cullen sought to feel disgust at Trevelyan’s words. Instead, he found himself oddly turned on.

 

“Ah,” Trevelyan mused, with a smug grin, folding his arms across his chest. “I see I’ve figured out your kink Cullen. I didn’t figure you to be the type to get aroused by stepbrotherly attraction, but I suppose even virgins have their sick and perverted desires,”

 

“It’s not that, pup,” Cullen responded. “My ‘kink’ as you describe it, is you. No matter the scenario of seduction that you envision,”

 

Trevelyan groaned at the blonde’s words, feeling that familiar, unwanted wave of emotion that made his knees weak. “Why do you always have to say things like that Cullen?”

 

“Why?” Cullen chuckled, as if the answer was obvious. “Because I lo-”

 

The blonde didn’t get to finish, for Trevelyan’s hand had shot to cover his mouth, preventing him from completing the sentence. Phew. The lad drew a sigh of relief. The faint prickle of Cullen’s stubble did feel quite arousing however, especially so when Trevelyan moved his fingers to brush over Cullen’s lips.

 

“Pup, what are you-”

 

“Open up Cullen,” Trevelyan said.

 

“What?” Cullen asked in confusion.

 

“I said open up,” Trevelyan snapped, watching the blonde reluctantly comply. The younger man slowly slipped two of his fingers inside his Commander’s mouth, surprising the latter, but the heat of the blonde’s inner recess spurred him on, as he brushed over the latter’s lips gently.

 

“Suck it Cullen,” Trevelyan said faintly.

 

The blonde sought to refuse at first, but given the lustful intensity in his pup’s eyes, he followed the order. The taste of Trevelyan was bliss, as his tongue lashed over the firm digits. Trevelyan’s chest was heaving as he watched Cullen suck on his fingers, he even had to stifle a moan of pleasure as his cock stirred in his pants.

 

The sight quickly proved too much for him however.

 

“I can’t take this anymore Cullen!” He shouted, pulling his fingers away. His breaths came in hot gasps. Cullen stared at him in shock, for there was true desperation in Trevelyan’s eyes. “I want to make love to you so badly,”

 

“So why don’t you pup? I’ve been meaning for us to share a bed for a while now,”

 

The thought of bedding the blonde had tempted him for days, but he had to refrain himself. For Cullen’s sake. Shutting his eyes, Trevelyan forced away all thoughts of lust, as he drew back in disappointment. For Trevelyan to give up sex for the sake of another, was rare. As rare as a drop of snow during the harsh summer in Ostwick.

 

“What’s the matter pup?” Cullen asked tenderly.

 

“…I want your first time to be special Cullen,” Trevelyan sighed. “I don’t want it to be over too quickly,”

 

“I’m glad to see that you care that much for me,” Cullen beamed.

 

“Care for you?” Trevelyan repeated, before realisation hit him. “N-No!” He spluttered quickly, before laughing nervously and waving his hands as if to gesture his words away. “I didn’t mean it like that! I uh, meant to say that I needed more time to figure out how to take you,”

 

“Take me?”

 

“You know, top you?”

 

“I don’t think so pup,” Cullen grinned. “I’ll be the one who’ll be taking you,”

 

“I’m quite the masterful top Cullen,” Trevelyan countered. “Also, given you’re a virgin, you probably don’t even know what goes where,”

 

“Not precisely, but I’ll have you to guide me pup,”

 

Trevelyan’s eyes widened in horror when he felt Cullen’s arm throw itself around his shoulder, drawing their bodies closer, whilst forcing the younger man’s head to rest against the drape between Cullen’s neck and shoulder.

 

“W-What are you doing Cullen?!”

 

“Holding you?” Cullen replied. “I thought that was obvious,”

 

“You should ask people for their permission first before you do things like that!” Trevelyan shouted.

 

“You didn’t ask for my permission when you had your fingers in my mouth,” Cullen pointed out.

 

“T-That was entirely different!” Trevelyan snapped, but it was pointless to fight when Cullen had that smug grin. With a defeated sigh, he allowed himself to remain nestled beside his Commander.

 

The silence in the air was proving far too romantic.

 

“Do you remember the last time we sat beside one another in this way pup?” Cullen mused with a nostalgic smile. “You ended up falling in love with me,”

 

Trevelyan gave a slight, disapproving groan of disgust, but said nothing more.

 

“Will you humour me, and say it once more pup?” Cullen asked.

 

“What?” Trevelyan questioned in complete confusion.

 

“Say ‘I love you’ whilst looking me in the eyes?”

 

“Why must you always ask for something which you know I cannot say?!” Trevelyan shouted, feeling his cheeks burn.

 

“Ah,” Cullen grinned. “I suppose I’ll have to settle simply having you here by my side then,”

 

Trevelyan gave another disapproving groan as he pushed himself away from Cullen's warm hold, shifting back to his original spot on the bench, before folding his arms across his chest and pouting in the other direction. “You’re a real prat Cullen,” He snapped, his cheeks still tinged with red heat.

 

“I know pup,” Cullen said in that usual, affable way.

 

They sat beside one another in silence once more, Trevelyan still rigid and defensive, sneaking glances out of the corner of his eye at the blonde. Who was he kidding? He could never stay mad at Cullen for long. With a relenting breath, he gave way, arms unfurling.

 

“You know Cullen,” He said quietly. “I heard about what happened between you and Knight–Commander Stannard. If you ever want to talk about it, I am uh here for you,”

 

Cullen turned to his pup in surprise, his eyes wide with shock as he felt his heart melt in his chest. Did Trevelyan really care _this_ much about him?

 

Trevelyan noticed Cullen’s euphoria, so he added to his comment. “T-That wasn’t a romantic gesture or anything! I only said that so you don’t go slitting your wrists or end up as some lyrium addict on the streets,”

 

The blonde had seen right through his words however, and with a smile, drew the younger man into a hug. It was a tight embrace, as their chests met one another, leaving little space between their bodies. Trevelyan could almost feel the blonde’s heart beating in his chest as the latter held him. He sat there for a moment, unsure of what he should do, then with a conceding sigh, he allowed his arms to slowly wrap themselves around his Commander, returning the affection.

 

“I love you pup,” Cullen whispered.

 

“I love you too Cullen,” Trevelyan said softly, finally saying those words.

 

When they pulled apart, the smile on their faces were still present as they stared at one another lovingly.

 

“You said it after all,” Cullen grinned.

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Trevelyan snapped, before turning away. “Well, I uh best be leaving you to your delusional thoughts then Commander,” He managed, before rising to his feet.

 

Trevelyan made a move to leave but a swift hand on his arm stopped him.

 

“Where are you going pup?”

 

“Away from _you_ ,” Trevelyan scowled.

 

“You cannot simply offer to listen to my woes regarding my time in Kirkwall and then leave,” Cullen replied. “That’s disingenuous,”

 

“What are you-” Trevelyan started. Oh. That’s right. He had just foolishly offered to be Cullen’s shoulder to cry on. What a stupid decision.

 

“You wouldn’t want me slashing my wrists or ending up as a lyrium addict do you?” Cullen asked smugly.

 

That prat was better at this game than Trevelyan had given him credit for. Though he knew he was going to regret this, he sat back down beside the blonde.

 

“Well?” Trevelyan asked, waiting for Cullen to speak.

 

“Well what?” Cullen replied. “I’m not saying anything until I have your head on my lap,”

 

“Cullen, I am going to punch you in the face,” Trevelyan snapped.

 

“You could try,” Cullen shrugged. “But if I catch your wrist and end up kissing you, it’s your own fault,”

 

Trevelyan put his hand to his face in exasperation as he gave yet another groan of disgust...

 

 

***

 

Cullen had grinned at the time, just as he was now, even though there were slight tears in his eyes, knowing how far away his pup was from him.

 

No matter. He would fight with all his might to bring Trevelyan back.

 

He didn’t need the lyrium however. Trevelyan had, and will forever be, his source of strength.

 

With renewed vigor, the Commander rose to his feet, shut the lyrium kit and carried it out of his chambers. Once outside, he tossed it over the battlements.

 

That’s what his pup would’ve done.

 

 


	11. Cullen's Quest (2)

 

Cullen marched towards Skyhold’s stables with vigor. His sword was properly sheathed by his side, and his lion armour was fastened tightly around his body in preparation for what was to come. There was little point in him being here anyway, given their present lack of a leader. Ever since Trevelyan was left behind at Haven, the Inquisition had been languidly existing. Though they knew that they needed a leader to stand in lieu of the missing Herald, no-one was willing to volunteer. It seemed that the stubborn, yet kind hearted young man had managed to touch the hearts of his companions, for no-one wished to tarnish his memory.

 

So surely then, Cullen’s peers could understand that he couldn’t simply sit idly by.

 

Yet, as the blonde neared the stables, it was apparent that he wasn’t the only one who shared this sentiment. All of Trevelyan’s former friends: Cassandra, Varric, Dorian, Iron Bull and Solas were present, standing in a circle and staring daggers at one another.

 

“So you’re finally here Curly,” The dwarf sneered, upon Cullen's approach. “I’d thought you’d be the first here given you’re his lover and all,”

 

“What is going on here?”

 

“We’re deciding who’s going forth to rescue Trevelyan,” Cassandra explained.

 

“Oh…you…all…had…the…same…idea?” huffed another voice.

 

All eyes turned in surprise, to see Josephine, trying to catch her breath. What surprised them was the fact that she wasn’t wearing her usual, unnecessarily bright garbs, but a set of light, leather amour. 

 

“Josephine?!” Cassandra asked in shock. “What are you doing here?”

 

“What does it look like?” She snapped. “I’m going to rescue Trevelyan,”

 

“You?” Varric scoffed. “What are you going to do? Throw a quill at Samson?”

 

“Pardon me, but I do possess skills beyond what you have seen,” Josephine leered.

 

“I’ve had just about enough of this!” Dorian shouted. “It’s clear I’m the best person to go,”

 

“Please Vint,” Iron Bull scoffed. “Why don’t you hike up your skirt first before saying that,”

 

“Why you insensitive-”

 

“Stop this!” Cassandra shouted. “It’s quite evident that not all of us can go. Some will have to remain to ensure order is maintained here. I propose that four of us travel to rescue Trevelyan. We shall have to pick the remaining three from the lot of us,”

 

“What do you mean three?” Varric asked, raising an eyebrow.

 

“Well, it’s clear that Cullen’s going,”

 

“Why?” Dorian asked.

 

“Because he and Trevelyan share a bed?” Josephine rolled her eyes. “Honestly Dorian,”

 

“That’s hardly an adequate reason,” Dorian rebutted. “Also, from what I’ve heard, Cullen hasn’t even made _love_ to Trevelyan yet,”

 

All eyes turned on the blonde.

 

“Seriously Curly?” Varric scoffed.

 

“You haven’t even  _touched_  him?” Iron Bull asked with a raised eyebrow.

 

“ _Cullen_!” Josephine shrieked in disapproval. “To think of all the times I wrote about you satisfying Trevelyan…” She grumbled under her breath.

 

“Surely, whether Cullen and Trevelyan have bedded one another is a rather trivial matter,” Solas intervened in a sensible manner that was _not_ appreciated by everyone else. “It’s clear that Trevelyan cares very dearly for his Commander, so that alone should suffice for Cullen’s presence on this quest,”

 

Whilst everyone else grumbled under their breaths at the elf’s logic, Cullen managed to give Solas a small smile, dispelling whatever bad blood they had between them.

 

“You better fuck him right there if you do come along,” Iron Bull growled.

 

"I…um..." Cullen faltered.

 

“Well, given that the Commander is now traveling with us,” Solas continued. “I believe I should go, as I have the arcane knowledge to break any enchantments that may be placed upon Trevelyan,"

 

“There was a reason he called you useless,” Dorian coughed under his breath.

 

“I’m sorry?”

 

“Oh, nothing, just muttering to myself,” Dorian replied.

  

“You’ll definitely need  _me_ ,” Iron Bull proffered. "I’ll tear those Red Temps apart in a cinch,"

 

“Well I should go because I have the best fashion sense out of anyone here,” Josephine said.

 

All eyes leered at her.

 

“What does that even have to do with  _anything,_  Josie?” Varric asked.

 

“If it comes to negotiating with Samson, he’d much rather speak to me,”

 

The entire stable filled with groans.

 

*

 

Hours later, and Cullen and his companions (who had to resort to drawing hay straws) had set forth from Skyhold, leaving Josephine intensely irritated. 

 

In truth, she cared very much for Trevelyan, despite his status as one of her unrequited crushes. However, she had long learned to be content with it, and was pleased that Cullen was the one who ended up with him. It was fitting that the sad and lonely Commander was paired with the most adorable puppy. Trevelyan would probably push her right off the battlements if he ever heard himself being described as such. He had the same generic, warrior's build as Cullen did, and yet Josephine couldn't envision him as anything _other_  than a sweet puppy. A puppy that made its blonde master laugh and smile. Oh. That was a really good line. She probably should remember that for her next upcoming piece.

  

Yes, the Ambassador of Skyhold had a secret obsession: which was scribbling fantasies about Cullen and Trevelyan. That was after all, one of the primary reasons she had wished to go on this quest. She could just about imagine it: When Cullan and Trevelyan reunited, Trevelyan would lick Cullen's face like a puppy, whilst the blonde would laugh heartedly at the gesture. Then, in a cute, whiny voice, Trevelyan would beg Cullen to take him. Take him like the complete and utter whore that he was. Urgh. Why did she have to miss out on these things?

 

No matter. When she returned to her chambers, she would get her quill and parchment prepared, ready for her next masterpiece.

 

 


	12. Love of Rabbit Stew

 

“I still do not understand why you wish to visit Val Royeaux,” Mason huffed, as he poked the campfire with a twig. “It’s a city that is both shallow and gaudy,”

 

“Isn’t it helpful that you’re saying all this _now_ , when we’re about to reach the city tomorrow,” Trevelyan replied, rolling his eyes as he sat upon his bedroll. The pair were camped in the wilderness, within a few hours ride to the Orlesian capital. It had been Trevelyan’s grand idea to take a break from all the massacring, village burning and ritual sacrifices the Red Templars did. Well, the last one wasn’t really true. It had been a rumour Trevelyan had recently made up to further instill fear into the people: ‘We’re in the Shrine of Dumat after all, what else are people going to think? We should have them believe that we sacrifice left handed children to some unholy god,’

 

‘Why _left_ handed children Trevelyan?’ Mason had asked.

 

‘Why are you so tetchy Mason?’ Trevelyan had replied. ‘Just ensure it gets done,’

 

Mason poked the fire again, eliciting a light cackle as the flames continued to burn. This temporary reprieve from his duties wasn’t pleasing to the Knight-in-Command, but what choice did he have? With a few cooing words, Trevelyan had managed to have Samson give him a few days away, and naturally, Mason had been assigned as his personal protector. Given the look in his General’s eyes, Mason could tell that his neck would be snapped if even a mosquito landed on Trevelyan’s skin, let alone prick him and ingest his blood.

 

“The bedroll is ready Mason,” Trevelyan called.

 

Mason turned and frowned when he noticed the absence of his own bedroll, with only Trevelyan’s laid forth upon the ground.

 

“Where’s mine?” Mason asked.

 

“Oh, you dropped it on the road hours ago when we passed by Serault,”

 

“Why didn’t you say anything?!”

 

“I thought it was intentional,” Trevelyan shrugged.

 

“For what _reason_ could it have possibly been intentional?!”

 

“Uh, so you could have an excuse to share a bed with me?” Trevelyan replied.

 

“I’m not sleeping beside you,” Mason barked, feeling his cheeks tinged with heat.

 

“Sorry, did you say ‘inside me’? That’s rather presumptuous isn’t it? Thinking I would ever let you get that far,”

 

“I said _besid_ e!”

 

“Sure,” Trevelyan said in a bored tone. “Well tell me what the ground feels like when you wake up tomorrow all bruised and battered,”

 

Mason simply grumbled a few obscenities under his breath, though he had to stop short in utter surprise, when he noticed Trevleyan standing up, picking up the bedroll and moving towards him.

 

“W-What are you doing Trevelyan?!”

 

“I’m moving,” Trevelyan responded. “Is that a crime now? I’m not allowed to move my bedroll anymore?”

 

“Why are you moving next to _me_?!” Mason’s eyes widened in horror.

 

“I’m moving next to the campfire. It has nothing to do with you,”

 

Mason couldn’t find any words to respond, so he simply fell silent as Trevelyan made up the bedroll beside him before he laid down upon it. The Knight-in-Command did the safest thing at that point, which was staring back at the campfire.

 

“Get in the bedroll Mason,” Trevelyan’s voice called.

 

“WHAT?!” Mason yelled. “But you just said-”

 

“That’s an order,”

 

Grumbling once more, the Knight-in-Command did as he was told, ensuring that he kept as far a distance from Trevelyan as possible, his body turned away to face the campfire, rigidly defensive. Yet, his expression quickly twisted into horror, when he felt warm arms wrap around him, as a body pressed closer.

 

“WHY ARE YOU TOUCHING ME TREVELYAN?” Mason shouted.

 

“What? I enjoy having another body to hold when I sleep. Is that a problem?”

 

Mason’s mouth opened to retort, but no words came out. His tongue was firmly lodged in his throat. Then, he relented when he felt Trevelyan’s body grow still. Good. So he wasn’t making a move after all.

 

“Mason?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Will you pretend to be my lover tomorrow?”

 

“WHAT?!”

 

“I’ve always wanted to go on a nice date with someone,”

 

“I shall _not_ be doing that,”

 

“Suit yourself,” Trevelyan shrugged. “I’m only trying to ensure a foolproof way that I don’t have other men and women wooing me. Surely _Samson_ wouldn’t be pleased if he hears of such things. I’m a man Mason. I’m weak. Who _knows_ what I might do if a stranger led me into an alleyway and then proceeded to kiss me,”

 

Mason groaned at Trevelyan’s implication.  

 

“Fine,” Mason barked.

 

“Really?” Trevelyan said rather cheerfully. “You know what this means right? You have to buy me flowers, get me dinner, and lead me on a nice romantic walk,”

 

Mason groaned once more. “You said this was _pretend_ , Trevelyan,”

 

“Did I? I don’t _remember_ ever saying such things…”

 

Mason simply growled at the younger man’s response, then he grew stoically still once he pondered more upon the subject.

 

“Trevelyan, from what I heard, you were quite the heartbreaker,” Mason mused. “Why this sudden desire to dabble into romance?”

 

“I don’t know,” Trevelyan sighed. “It appears interesting?”

 

Mason frowned. Surely, this was as usual, some sick and twisted method Trevelyan was using to lighten him up. Trevelyan couldn’t possibly be projecting the feelings he had for his former Commander on to _him_ , did he? Surely not. Maddox had made it quite clear that Trevelyan would remember nothing of this ‘Cullen’ fellow. Mason hadn’t managed to get a good look at him in that snowstorm, he only heard the man say something about his pup a few times before the blonde was dragged away unconscious. The Knight-in-Command had been far too preoccupied wondering why Samson was simply standing idle, watching it all unfold.

 

“Do you want to know a secret Mason?” Trevelyan asked.

 

“Is it something lewd and inappropriate?” Mason scoffed in response.

 

“What kind of man do you think I am?”

 

“The kind who forces others to get into bed with him?”

 

“I don’t see how that’s lewd and inappropriate Mason,” Trevelyan replied. “There’s nothing wrong with two men sharing their body heats in the midst of a cold eve like this,”

 

Silence followed, given how Trevelyan's logic actually made sense, and then:

 

“So what is this secret of yours then?” Mason asked.

 

“My, aren’t you inquisitive?”

 

“If you don’t want to say, then don’t prod me,” Mason barked.

 

“Fine,” Trevelyan relented, before drawing in a determined breath “I’m…I’m…” He faltered.

 

“…What is it?” Mason asked quietly.

 

“I’m attracted to men!”

 

Mason groaned at the immaturity.

 

“Please refrain from telling me any of your secrets in future,” The Knight-in-Command snapped.

 

“Aww, there’s no need to be such a sourpuss Mason,” Trevelyan cooed.

 

There was another long pause between them, before:

 

“I want to get married someday,” Trevelyan said wistfully.

 

Mason’s eyes widened from the horror. “What?! _You_? Married?”

 

“See, I knew you’d make a big fuss about it,”

 

“I-I’m not,” Mason managed. “I simply do not understand _why_ ,”

 

“I dunno,” Trevelyan shrugged. “It’d be a nice change of pace I’d suppose. I’d get to hold him like this, and make him rabbit stew,” The younger man sighed reflectively at the thought.

 

“Rabbit stew?” Mason repeated. “Since when did _you_ cook?”

 

“I lost a wager to my brother this one time, so he forced me into an apron to cook for the family,” Trevelyan explained. “It was supposed to be humiliating, but I oddly enjoyed it,”

 

“This is a hoax isn’t it?” Mason questioned. “This is another of your terrible pranks,”

 

“Of course I was joking!” Trevelyan laughed, causing Mason to exhale a short sigh of relief. But then, in a longing whisper that was barely audible, the younger man added: “Mostly…”

 

Mason oddly found himself short for words. Then, with a reluctant breath, he spoke once more.

 

“I’d...never figured you’d to be a romantic Trevelyan,” Mason said softly.

 

“Romantic?” Trevelyan mused. “Whatever gave you that impression?”

 

“You just said you wished to be married,”

 

“I suppose, but it’s mostly to ensure I have someone in my bed every night,"

 

“What?”

 

“You know, so I can have sex every single night of the week?”

 

“So what was all that talk about making rabbit stew?”

 

“That? You do know men are more willing to give out when their stomachs are satisfied right?” Trevelyan responded. “Do you honestly think, I would invest time learning how to do it if it didn’t yield me any gain?”

 

Mason groaned at Trevelyan’s words. Typical. He showed concern, and Trevelyan repaid him by spouting the usual sex-crazed comment.

 

"And yes," Trevelyan gave a relenting sigh. "I suppose it would be uh...refreshing to have someone I could speak to, care for and umm, do other things of that nature with,"

 

Mason felt his body tense in surprise at the younger man's admission.

 

“Will you stop tensing and get to sleep already?” Trevelyan ordered. “I can’t fall asleep with you moving about like that,”

 

Mason sought to follow the command, but he couldn't just yet, as there was a thought plaguing him.

 

"Trevelyan?"

 

"Mmm?"

 

"Was there...a reason you shared this with me?"

 

"Urgh," Trevelyan groaned. "You know, for a Knight-in-Command, you can be rather dense at times. I tease you all the time Mason. I know all your weaknesses. Now, you know one of mine. So now, you have something to hit back at me whenever I irritate you," With a huff, Trevelyan shut his eyes, leaving Mason speechless. For someone who was often childish and annoying, Trevelyan proved to be surprisingly...considerate. Surely, whoever did end up marrying the lad would be quite the lucky fellow indeed. 

 

Mason shut his eyes and allayed all thoughts. They would need their rest for the morrow. After a few minutes of silence, both men lay fast asleep.

 

They remained blissfully unaware however, that rabbit stew was a favourite dish of Cullen Rutherford...

 

 


	13. Cullen's Story

 

Cullen stared vacantly at the passer bys in the bustling bazaar of Orlais’ capital city. The blonde had his arm crossed and was leaning back against a pillar. He rubbed a weary eye with his gloved finger before he resumed his stationary survey of the area, hoping he’d catch just a glimpse of his beloved Trevelyan. The rest of his companions were scattered about the city, pursing the same course of action. The scouts had reported sightings of the former Herald, riding with a gruff warrior and heading towards this direction. He hoped his hunch had been right and Trevelyan was headed here, instead of one of the smaller cities like Val Foret. 

 

It didn’t matter if he had to stand here all day, the blonde was determined to find his beloved once more. Cullen watched as a couple passed by, their hands entwined and laughing merrily as they strode through the cobbled streets. A part of him imagined he and Trevelyan doing the same, but he dismissed that thought with a chuckle when he considered his pup’s reaction to such things. Cullen had hoped during the initial course of their relationship, that Trevelyan would show more outward affection for him. It was probably easier to assassinate Queen Anora and take her place as ruler of Ferelden, than for Trevelyan to ever verbally admit that he loved Cullen. Well that was what Cullen had resigned himself to. So who would’ve thought that he would be swept off his feet, when Trevelyan, just before he was lost to the Commander, showed his romantic side for once...

 

***

 

Cullen stood alone, in the dim night air outside of Haven, watching as the snowflakes gently fell. The cold was causing his cheeks to burn, but he could tolerate it. His mind pondered on whether his efforts here had been sufficient enough to prepare these farmers for the battle that awaited them. Lives were depending on him now, and he couldn’t escape the burden of emotions that came with it. Life seemed so much easier those many years ago in Honnleath, when he was but a lad, playing in the village square. He had been using a stick, pretending it was a sword, whilst chasing his youngest sister about. If he ever met Trevelyan during his youth, he’d surely blush, stutter, and avoid all eye contact completely. If he was truly brave, he’d probably steal a kiss and flee before the other could even reply. Then, he’d bury himself under mounds and mounds of unwashed sheets on his bed, scolding himself for having kissed the youngest son of House Trevelyan.

 

Cullen had never been confident when it came to romance, but when it came to Trevelyan, it was as though someone had flipped a switch in him, that said ‘this is how one is supposed to behave in a relationship’. Perhaps it was because he knew that no matter what happened, Trevelyan would always love him, even if it _was_ like pulling teeth for him to admit it at times. There was no fear, no anxiety that his feelings would be unrequited or his heart would be broken. Trevelyan would probably punch him right in the face if he ever learnt that Cullen considered them soulmates. The lad’s usual tendencies towards men seemed to stop entirely once they began their relationship. Even when soldiers outright flirted with him, it was as though Trevelyan had spectacles of obliviousness on, and simply nodded, or gave brief, one word responses of dismissal before he walked away, leaving them standing there, open mouthed and wondering why the ‘playboy’ had just ignored their advances.

 

Cullen wasn’t entirely as ‘chaste’ as everyone made him appear to be. Yes, he was a virgin, and yes, he could be rather boring at times, but he was still a man, and a man’s thoughts tended to wander when he had a lover like Trevelyan. He would be lying if he said he didn’t think about leading a life away, in a simple one or two room hut in a quiet, rural village with his rather handsome pup. A few times a week he would head out for a hunt, before returning home by the eve, and smelling the aroma of Trevelyan’s incredible cooking. Then, when he entered, he’d find his pup present, standing in the kitchen with nothing but an apron on. Of course, Cullen would take advantage of the situation as he would bite his bottom lip, head over to his pup, and stand behind him, rubbing his cock eagerly against that sweet ass. Trevelyan would recite some pointless excuse he’d thought of earlier in the day, despite being fully aware of what they both wanted. Cullen would have his way with his pup, apron still on of course, as Trevelyan would ride him whilst the blonde was sat upon a chair. Cullen would fill his lover’s ass with his seed, before they extracted themselves from one another, cleaned up, and sat down for a romantic meal. It would then conclude with Trevelyan ‘accidentally’ spilling some stew onto his chest, to which Cullen would have to lick clean before another lovemaking session began, this time, from behind.

 

Surely, that was all but a pipe dream of his. Trevelyan cooking was about as likely as the mage and Templar conflict ending with a song and dance where everyone was holding hands and sang along to a melodious chorus about world peace. An apron? Cullen would be hit on the head with a sword if he even hinted of such a thing to his lover. Still, a man could dream couldn’t he? He could dream about Trevelyan making the most delicious rabbit stew, and then laying on a table, his feet stretched out all ready for Cullen to take him.

 

Those were the dreams he kept behind closed doors however. The type he thought about when he was alone, lying atop his bed at night with his shaft in his hand, wondering what it would feel like to be deep inside of Trevelyan. Surely, it was better than his hand pumping himself – even Trevelyan’s hand pumping him would be better.

 

“Cullen!” A voice called from behind.

 

The blonde turned, a smile tugging at his lips knowing exactly who it was, before he even sighted the lone figure standing by Haven’s gate.

 

“Pup,” He responded.

 

“What are you doing out there?” Trevelyan questioned. “Are you trying to get sick, so I can take care of you and then have sex with you?”

 

“Of course not,” Cullen laughed in response, as he strode towards the other man. He attempted to dismiss the idea of Trevelyan nursing him to health then offering his ass to him as a final get well present once he was cured. He needed to remind himself, that he was the chaste one in this relationship. Yet that was proving harder and harder with each minute he spent with Trevelyan.

 

Cullen had never been this obsessed about sex, but he badly wanted to make love to his pup. Kisses and hugs just didn’t seem enough anymore. He needed to show Trevelyan how much he loved him, and the only way that seemed appropriate, was to be buried deep inside of him, until his hips met the younger man’s ass.

 

“You’re…imagining being inside me aren’t you?” Trevelyan asked rather perceptively with a raised eyebrow.

 

“N-No, I-I would never!” Cullen managed.

 

Trevelyan didn’t seem at all convinced, but he decided to shelve that thought for a moment to present another. “I have a surprise for you Cullen,” He said with a suggestive shake of the eyebrows.

 

“A surprise?” Cullen repeated with a blank expression. His thoughts turned to Trevelyan being in an apron for a moment, but he quashed that idea with thoughts about Pride Demons and festering pools of decay.

 

“Follow me,” Trevelyan smiled, as he cocked his head to the village.

 

* 

 

It was a surprise indeed. Cullen sat in trepidation in his chambers, Trevelyan beside him with one arm propping his face off the table as his eyes bore at his lover. In front of the blonde, was a bowl of brown splooge his pup had ladled for him from a vat of simmering lamb stew. Sinking his spoon into the concoction, Cullen watched as it delved into a murky, watery abyss of unevenly cut vegetables and meat that looked as though it had been chewed by a mabari - twice. Whilst he had been surprised that Trevelyan had prepared a meal for him, he didn’t expect it to be a broth that could send him to the Fade for all eternity. Still, Cullen had to hide his look of horror, proffering a smile instead, so that the man next to him wasn’t alerted to his discomfort.

 

Trevelyan was smiling at him, and it was one of those eerie smiles that would either brighten when Cullen told him how much he loved the stew, or remain still as he knifed Cullen in the chest for saying how awful it was. The blonde chose to go with the former (if he could swallow the stuff of course).

 

Raising the minimum spoonful of broth, Cullen gave a forced smile before he shoved it into his mouth.

 

His eyes widened in surprise.

 

“This is delicious pup!” He exclaimed, before chowing down on the rest of the bowl. Trevelyan simply sat there with a broad grin, knowing soon, that when Cullen was full, he would finally get to have sex with his Commander. It had been agony waiting day after day for Cullen to make a move. Trevelyan was normally the type to make the first move, but given Cullen was a virgin and was his soulmate and all, it was justifiable that he waited. Hold on a moment, did he just say soulmate? No. Of course not. He meant swordfish. Yes, that was it, Cullen was his swordfish. That made much more sense.

 

“I’m glad you enjoyed it,” Trevelyan replied, his face still propped on his hand as he watched the blonde continue his meal.

 

Cullen paused for a moment, spooning a fair amount of broth and a diagonal slice of carrot, to which he held to Trevelyan’s lips.

 

“Open up pup,”

 

“I’m not a baby Cullen,” Trevelyan replied. “I can feed myself,”

 

“Humour me,”

 

Reluctantly, Trevelyan did as he was told, parching his lips to allow the blonde to slip the spoon inside. The taste was expected, but it was made all the better with a hint of Cullen’s saliva adding to it. It was like sharing a kiss, except it didn’t involve any lips, tongue or romance, but a spoon with remnants of spit.

 

“You’ve got some stew on your lips pup,” Cullen pointed out.

 

Trevelyan made a move to wipe it away with his wrist, but the blonde was faster, having leaned in and capturing his lips with a kiss.

 

Cullen grinned rather affably when he pulled back. “I lied. There was no stew on your lips. I only wanted to use that as an excuse to kiss you,”

 

A part of Trevelyan wanted to punch Cullen’s head in, and yet another, found it utterly adorable how affectionate his beloved was to him. Yes, it was true, the ‘playboy’ of Ostwick, who had slept with countless number of men, was slayed by the embarrassingly sweet words of Cullen Rutherford.

 

As if on cue, Trevelyan felt Cullen’s hand fall atop his, as the blonde’s eyes continued to bore into him.

 

“I want to make love to you,” Cullen said.

 

Trevelyan found himself grinning from ear to ear. “I can’t believe that worked,” he said, before realising it was supposed to be a thought, rather than words he said aloud.

 

“Was this...all a plan of yours to get me into bed?” Cullen asked.

 

“Is that so terrible?” Trevelyan responded with a seductive raised eyebrow.

 

“Has _any_ man managed to resist you?” The blonde laughed heartily.

 

Trevelyan rose to his feet, moving towards a wall before he leaned on it so Cullen could get a good view for what was about to come. “There’s only been one, and that’s you Cullen,” he said, before his hands began to work on the rows of twine keeping his tunic together. “That is, until now,” Trevelyan gave a salacious grin as he began exposing teasing hints of flesh to his lover.

 

Cullen just had about enough. His cock was rock hard as he rose to his feet, striding a few steps to stand before his lover. His chest was heaving in anticipation.

 

“Well?” Trevelyan teased with a wicked grin. “Didn’t you say you wanted to make love to me? This is your chance Commander,”

 

Cullen leaned in and took the younger man’s lips eagerly, pressing their bodies together until there was no space left between them. He began tugging at his lion mane coat, pulling it free as he cast it aside. His hands then began work on the shirt beneath. Trevelyan’s tunic was already undone, over his head, and on the floor within the blink of an eye. His nimble fingers then went to help Cullen remove his shirt. Once they were both bare, Cullen pressed their upper bodies together once more, earning a massive groan of pleasure from both as skin met skin. Their cocks were both raging hard, desperate to meet the other, hidden away beneath the cloth of their pants.

 

“I’ve waited so long for this Cullen,” Trevelyan managed.

 

“Me too pup,” Cullen replied with a grin. Gone were those nights he’s spent pumping his own shaft, thinking of Trevelyan’s fine ass, as it was now within reach. So too, on Trevelyan’s side, of all those times with his fingers in his ass, imagining it to be Cullen’s hard cock.

 

Cullen proceeded to dive headfirst into the nape of Trevelyan’s shoulder, showering it with kisses and biting on the skin ever so gently.

 

“You’re _mine_ pup,” Cullen growled possessively.

 

“I’ll always be yours Cullen,” Trevelyan replied, with intent and meaning behind his words.

 

As Cullen continued his assault on Trevelyan’s shoulder, continuing down to his chest, the younger man took the opportunity to slip his hand under Cullen’s pants and grasp the firm cock, causing the blonde to shudder from pleasure. Cullen imitated the direction, hoping to learn from the master, as he held Trevelyan’s cock in his own hand.

 

“You’re drooling already Cullen,” Trevelyan pointed out with a grin.

 

“That’s how badly I want you pup,” Cullen heaved.

 

“Do you want to come?”

 

“No,” Cullen mustered, feeling another wave of pleasure from Trevelyan’s touch. “Not yet. I want to be inside you when I do,”

 

“That’s quite the ambitious task given it’s your first time,” Trevelyan grinned.

 

“I need it pup. I can’t stand it any longer. Is that what you want as well?”

 

“Yes, Cullen,” Trevelyan replied with urgency. “I need to feel you inside of me, filling me up completely with your seed so that I know I’m yours and only yours,”

 

It took everything the blonde had not to ejaculate then and there. He pushed his pup back against the wall as his lips came swiftly atop the younger man’s, their hardened cocks now mashing together, causing both men to give stifled, desperate moans. This was proving far too much. It was-

 

_Rap, rap, rap,_ came the sound of three knocks on Cullen’s door.

 

The blonde gave a groan of utter disapproval at the interruption.

 

“It’s alright Cullen,” Trevelyan reassured. 

 

The Commander drew a reluctant breath before he turned his head to the door.

 

“What is it?” He barked aloud.

 

“C-Commander,” came the voice from the other side. “T-There’s been reports that Therinfal Redoubt has been lost. The soldiers have further details,”

 

Trevelyan could see that whilst Cullen wanted to continue their lovemaking, there was also a part of him that sought to fulfil his duties. With slight disappointment, he gave Cullen a knowing nod of the head that it would be alright if they ended it here.

 

Cullen could see the disappointment in his pup’s eyes, and he desperately wanted to say ‘no’ to the voice outside - that he wasn’t interested, but instead, he found himself shouting that he would be out in a few minutes.

 

“I’m sorry pup,” Cullen managed, feeling a sinking feeling in his chest, as Trevelyan extracted himself from him.

 

“Its fine,” Trevelyan laughed it off, though Cullen could see that there was pain in his eyes. “We’ll have another opportunity for you to lose your virginity to me,” Despite the suggestive shake of the eyebrows, and the mischievous grin, there was hurt inside Trevelyan that he couldn’t have this one moment had been waiting so long for. It wasn’t simply about sex. It was the moment that he physically told Cullen that he was willing to give himself only to him, and no other.

 

“We could try again later, once I’m done with this task,” Cullen offered.

 

“Nah, I don’t think I’ll be in the mood,” Trevelyan dismissed, as he bent down to pick up their clothes. “Besides, you’ll probably take hours with this, and you’ll be too tired to do anything,”

 

Trevelyan handed Cullen’s clothes to him. “Cheer up,” He chuckled, noticing the frown on his lover’s face. “It’s just sex isn’t it?” He said as he turned around, hoping that Cullen couldn’t see the tears in his eyes. For the first time, it wasn’t just sex for Trevelyan. As Cullen stood there, watching Trevelyan dress himself, giving a small, sad smile as he left, he realised that too…

 

***

 

They never did get another opportunity. That wounded Cullen deeply, even as he stood here in Val Royeaux. That had always been his problem. He had always chosen his duties above all else, no matter how trivial they were, even when he had the most important person in his life in front of him. Now that he lost Trevelyan, it pained him to think of the lost opportunities he had. He vowed, that if he was afforded the opportunity to be with his beloved once more, he would never let him go, and he would always come first, no matter the alternate presented to him.

 

As if the heavens responded to his wish, Cullen caught sight of a man standing in front of a distant merchant stall. Beside him, was a gruff warrior, but the primary figure of interest that made his heart race, was the man whom Cullen had fallen so hard for. The man he had thought he’d lost forever. It was Trevelyan.

 

 


End file.
